The Mute Alchemist
by nega saiyan
Summary: (FMA: Brotherhood based) When passing through the gate, something is always taken. A limb or organs, sure. But, what would happen if a person's voice was the toll? Saige, a regular girl from the real world, will be the one to experience that as she tries to fight to survive in Truth's game. (Some OCXEd)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Truth?

"Mom! Mom! Come on, mom! Let's get going!" Saige exclaimed excitedly while rushing out to the car.

"Calm down. It's just your high school choir concert." her mom, Rose, said.

"But I have a solo in it! And you know I love to sing!" Saige said.

"Yes, of course. You do have a beautiful voice." Rose replied.

Saige Tamanaka. Your average hyperactive tomboy of a girl with an amazing voice, which she used often and loudly. She has pale, almost white, blonde hair with some dyed purple streaks and bright blue eyes. She always wears a usual outfit of either sweatpants or basketball shorts with her silver, black, and whit high-tops, and either tank-tops, long sleeved sweat shirts, or regular t-shirts that were either plain or had some of the many anime she loves.

But, her number one anime would have to be Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Saige preferred Brotherhood over the original. She just loved all of the action and the plot with all of its' twist and turns. Along with the fact that the same happened with her father, he just suddenly walked out on her family. But that was when she was five, now she's fifteen and is completely over it. Barely thinks about it even. Saige lives with her mom and they get by just fine.

"And remember, after the concert, I want to order the biggest pizza we can get!" Saige said.

"Saige, you're almost an adult. Can't you try acting like one?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Until I hit a major growth spurt or I turn eighteen, not happening!" Saige replied with a laugh. Luckily Saige doesn't have a height complex, because she is only five feet tall.

Days like that were all regular to Saige. Sing, either for concerts or for fun, play around with her mom, and just go to school and watch anime like any other teenager. But, that all changes for her in an instant after one fated day.

* * *

"Finally! Summer break!" Saige cheered.

"Saige, calm down. I swear, one day you'll make that beautiful voice die out." Rose sighed.

"No way! My voice would never abandon me!" Saige protested.

As Saige said, she and her mom are on vacation for her summer break. They decided to take a trip up to England since, well, Saige just really wanted to go there. And since they were able to save enough money, Saige and her mom traveled to England.

"Come on mom! I want to get in a little sight seeing before we go to our hotel." Saige said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I wish I had your energy." Rose replied.

The two of them went to some not too fancy restaurant for lunch before actually going sight seeing. They went to see Big Ben, obviously, and just stopped to walk around London. But, as they were walking around, something caught Saige's eye that usually wouldn't catch anyone else's. It was an old abandoned building, completely fenced off.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she stopped next to Saige.

"Nothing. It's just that building is giving me a weird feeling." Saige answered.

"You're probably thinking it resembles something from an anime like you did with every black taxi car we saw." Rose said. It was true. Saige kept saying the black cars looked like ones from Full Metal Alchemist.

"Huh, you could be right." Saige said, scratching the back of her head.

"And before you ask, go ahead and take a look at it and meet at the café across the street when you're done. And don't try and cause trouble." Rose said.

"You're the best, mom!" Saige squealed. The two walked off, Saige ran, in opposite directions. Saige quickly closed the distance between her and the fence that kept her out of the building.

"Mom was right, that building does look familiar. Imagine if it was actually-" Saige began to say, but when she accidentally leaned on the fence, that portion she was leaning on gave way and she fell face first onto the ground on the other side of the fence.

"Blegh! Dirt got in my mouth!" Saige complained, spitting a few time. She finally put her attention back on the building that was now in reach. She looked around, and Saige saw no one around and no one was looking.

 _"More sight seeing isn't causing trouble. And it'll only be for a second."_ Saige thought.

With that in mind, she scrambled to her feet and raced towards the building. Luckily, the door wasn't locked, so she easily entered. All the lights were off inside, but sunlight was getting inside, so she could still see. But, what Saige saw inside wasn't exactly impressive, but it was also puzzling. Book shelves on every wall, books and paper were scattered on the floor, and there was one sole table in the middle of the room. And door was right across from Saige, but she didn't intend on going any further.

"I know it's abandoned, but they could've cleaned this place before they left." Saige mumbled.

She walked towards the only table in the room and soon saw that something was sitting on it. It was something in a small glass bottle and in a circle that was carved onto the table's surface. The substance in the bottle was bright crimson red.

"What the heck? Has someone been hear recently?" Saige questioned out loud. She was about to say something else, but when she saw what the circle on the table actually was, she actually didn't say anything. Now, Saige was actually trembling and her face grew pale.

"W-wait a second, isn't that...a transmutation circle?" Saige said. And she was right. The bottle filled with the red substance sat dead center in a small transmutation circle on the table. She easily recognized it from Full Metal Alchemist.

"Ok, I must be going crazy. I mean, if this a transmutation from Full Metal Alchemist, then this would be..." Saige trailed off.

She slowly moved her hand and carefully grasped the small bottle. But, she apparently wasn't careful enough. The moment Saige grabbed the bottle, the liquid and transmutation lit up the whole room. It became so bright that Saige had to shield her eyes from the harsh light. It took a few moments for thee light to die down, but when Saige opened her eyes again, if her face could get any paler, it did. Because, she was no longer in the same room as before. Saige now stood in a clear white void. Nothing and no one in sight as far as the eye could see.

"Wh-what on earth?...Isn't this...It can't be..." Saige muttered. For once, Saige couldn't figure out what to say.

"Hello." someone said. That made Saige look straight ahead, only to see an outlined white figure with only a mouth being visible.

"Truth..." Saige breathed out.

"Oh good, you know who I am. That makes things so much easier." Truth said. Just like in the anime, Truth's voice was mainly someone else's with her own mixed in.

"...What's going on? How is this even possible?" Saige asked.

"You're the one who found the Philosopher's stone, you should know." Truth answered.

"So that was the stone?" Saige said.

"Exactly. And since you were the one who found it, you'll apart off this little game." Truth said.

"G-game?! What are you talking about?" Saige said, just barely shivering.

"The game of life and death of course. In this game, if you die, you lose everything. But if you live, you win everything." Truth said.

"Wait a minute, what does that even-" Saige said, but her voice stopped coming out, literally. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. Saige quickly realized this development. She continuously tried moving her mouth, trying to make at least so much a peep, but nothing. Her voice, it was gone.

 _"My voice! What happened to my voice!?"_ Saige mentally panicked.

"Come now. You should know what is going." Truth said, but it's voice, it wasn't the same way it was a few moments ago. It was her's. Truth took Saige's voice.

"It's the law of equivalent exchange. So don't worry, you'll gain something in return." Truth said.

 _"What!? What is he talking about!?"_ Saige thought.

"Now, I think it's about time we begin out game. And don't worry, you'll learn the playing field very quickly." Truth said.

When he stopped speaking, Saige began hearing a slow creaking sound behind her. When she turned around, she saw a massive door slowly opening behind her. Her own gate of truth. When it fully opened, the eye inside of it opened and many black arms shot out from the darkness within the gate. Saige couldn't even scream as the arms began to pull her into the gate, she could only struggle and squirm. And just like that, the gate closed, pulling Saige into a world where she must fight to survive.

* * *

The next thing Saige knew, she landed flat on her back on the hard ground that was all wet. She slowly sat up and, after making sure her dark blue tank-top, black sweat pants, and her high tops were on right, she began rubbing her head.

 _"Damn, that hurt!"_ Saige thought, also tried saying. But, she was quickly reminded of the fact that Truth took her voice.

 _"That's right...Stupid Truth! Why my voice, of all things!?"_ Saige thought.

But, she actually felt like crying. Her voice was very precious to her. And it's it not like she knows sign language, so how would Saige communicate with people? Carry around a pencil and note pad? After calming down though, she looked around and Saige was surprised to see where she landed. Not only did she realize it was raining, but she was sitting in some random alley way.

 _"Great. Just where the heck did Truth drop me?"_ Saige thought.

Before she could focus on that, she heard a few people scream, followed by loud thuds. Saige looked down the alley way and ran towards where she hear the noise. All she had to do was turn a few corners, but what she saw almost made her throw up. Two full grown men in uniforms were lying on the ground, dead, with blood pooling under them.

 _"Oh god. I think I'm gonna hurl! No, calm down, calm down!"_ Saige thought. She looked closely at the uniforms, trying to ignore the blood, and recognized them instantly.

 _"These uniforms, they're from the Military in Full Metal Alchemist. Then I really am in Truth's world!"_ Saige concluded. She looked at the house that the now dead men were in front. With the conditions of the area and the way the house looked, Saige was finally able figure out exactly where and when she was.

 _"Scar. He did this. And since that's Tucker house, he must be inside...Nina!"_ Saige realized.

Without even thinking, Saige ran inside the house, only thinking about saving Nina, even if she was now a chimera. Saige easily found the room Scar was in. But, Saige was already too late to stop Scar from killing Tucker. Tucker fell to the floor just as Saige found the room. Saige placed one hand over her mouth in pure horror. In real life, the way Scar killed people was much more gruesome. Saige was able to see Nina move towards Tucker's body.

"Daddy's hurting...Daddy hurts...No daddy..." Nina said, tears streaming down her face.

"You poor creature. Once you've been given this form, there is no way of separating you again. At least, your passing will be in peace." Scar said, placing his hand on Nina's head. When Saige saw this, she jumped into action. She ran right at Scar and was able to shove him hard enough to make him stumble away from Nina. Saige then stood between Scar and Nina.

"Just what do you think you are doing here, little girl?" Scar asked. Unable to, Saige didn't answer him.

"So, you refuse to speak. Very well, but if you interfere, you will be destroyed as well." Scar said, cracking his knuckles.

 _"And I know he's serious. Still, it doesn't matter. I won't let Nina die, not if I could help it!"_ Saige thought.

Scar then lunged at her, trying to do the same thing he did to Tucker. Saige got as good as tight of a grip she could get on Nina and, aiming for the window, Saige jumped out of the way with Nina in her arms. Luckily, Saige made it to the window. Saige made it so Nina landed on top of her, also causing Saige to land on the shards of glass from the window. Without her voice, she couldn't even grunt or scream from the pain.

"You helped me?...Are you a friend?..." Nina asked, looking up at Saige.

Saige looked down at her, and she didn't need her voice to answer her. She easily smiled and nodded her head. Saige quickly snapped back to reality and began getting back onto her feet, still carrying Nina. Even with shards of glass in her legs and arms, Saige had run while carrying Nina. It was even harder since she had to worry about tripping in the rain.

 _"I have to find Ed and Al! They're in danger! Let's see, they were on the steps of the military base here in the series. So I just have to find it. Please let this be easy."_ Saige thought. Luckily, it was. She easily saw the military base from a distance. Saige was still running with Nina, but when she thought about something, Saige slowed down to a complete stop.

 _"Wait a second. What am I doing? If I warn them about Scar now, who knows what'll change. And Nina, she was meant to die. What's going to happen when they see her alive?"_ Saige thought.

"Big sister..." Nina said. That snapped Saige out of her trance. She looked down at Nina and smiled. Saige carefully set down Nina.

 _"I wish I could still talk, then I could reassure her."_ Saige thought.

"Can we play? Can we play now?" Nina asked. Saige's smile became more sad as she patted Nina on the head.

'Let's keep moving' Saige mouthed. Luckily, Nina seemed to understand what Saige was trying to actually say because as Saige walked towards an abandoned place to stay dry, Nina followed her.

 _"Tomorrow I'll meet the brothers. My heart is racing. But, without my voice, I wonder how this'll all work out."_ Saige thought.

* * *

 ***The Next Day*  
** (with Ed and Al) **  
**

Ed and Al were on their way to talk to Riza Hawkeye about what was going to happen to Tucker and Nina. They just caught as she was leaving.

"What's wrong you two? You're up awfully early." Hawkeye asked.

"We...need to know. What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked.

"Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But, he's dead." Hawkeye answered.

"Dead!?" Al said. Ed was left completely speechless.

"You'll find out anyway, so I might as well tell you. He was murdered." Hawkeye said as she was leaving.

"What about Nina!? Is she okay!?" Ed asked frantically, followed the Lieutenant.

"We don't know. Her body hasn't been found. I was just heading over to the scene now." Hawkeye answered.

"We're coming with you." Al said.

"No." Hawkeye said flatly.

"Why not!?" Ed said. That was when she stopped and turned to face them.

"You don't need to see this." Hawkeye answered. With that said, she took her leave.

"What do you think could have happened, brother?" Al said.

"I don't know, Al. But, let's just hope she's ok." Ed answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Elrics and Scar

After finding a safe, dry, and hidden place, Nina and Saige spent the night there. Saige soon began waking up, remembering that she was currently with Nina and was without her voice in the Full Metal Alchemist world. She also remembered and remove any glass she was able to that was still embedded in her skin.

 _"Ok, so this really isn't just a vivid dream. Alright, now that it's the next day, I definitely need to find Ed and Al. Changing things or not, I need their help."_ Saige thought. She got onto her feet and lightly shook Nina to wake her up. Once she was awake, Saige made sure to have Nina follow her as they ran in the rain.

 _"A small clock tower. That's where Ed and Al were in the series. Please let them still be there after all this."_ Saige thought.

Since Saige has seen all of those 'change the past, change the future' movies, she knew she had to be careful about what she does. Her saying anything to throw things off is definitely off the table. Saige and Nina ran around in the rain for some time before finding the area where Ed and Al should be. Saige and Nina took their time walking up the steps to the clock where they would find Ed and Al. Just reaching the top, Saige stopped, making Nina stop behind her. Saige stopped because who she saw sitting a few feet away.

 _"It's them. Edward and Alphonse. My heart is racing. Come on Saige. Stay cool. You're on a mission here."_ Saige thought.

Taking a deep breath, and making sure Nina knew to follow her, Saige walked towards Ed and Al. Since there were so many puddles around, when Saige stepped in one close to the brothers, their attention quickly was put on her. When Saige saw their eyes land on her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Brother, who is that?" Al asked.

"I don't know- Nina!" Ed exclaimed, shooting to his feet. Remembering the chimera behind her, Saige stepped aside and gestured for Nina to go ahead. Nina slowly walked towards Ed and Al. Ed and Al ran towards Nina.

"Nina! Thank god you're alright." Ed said, patting Nina on the head.

"Big brother Ed..." Nina said.

"But how did she get here? I mean, from what we heard, she was taken from Tucker's house after he was killed." Al said. After hearing, Ed stopped petting Nina and actually looked up and glared at Saige. Saige took a step back from Ed's cold glare.

"You, how did you end up with Nina? Were you the one who killed Tucker?" Ed demanded as he stood up. Saige just put her hands up and shook her head.

"That's it? Aren't you gonna say something?!" Ed said, taking a few steps towards her. Saige took another step back, still holding her hands up.

 _"Now of all times is when I would need my voice!"_ Saige thought. Ed soon closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed the collar of her shirt,

"Answer me!" Ed shouted. All Saige could do was wear a scared expression. She couldn't even let out a whimper. Before Ed could do anything more extreme, he saw Nina sitting beside him.

"No big brother..." Nina said.

"What's wrong Nina?" Al asked.

"Big sister helped..." Nina said. Ed and Al let out a small gasp after hearing that.

"What does that mean?" Ed said, looking back at Saige.

"She must've saved Nina from the guy who killed Tucker." Al said. Saige nodded her hand to that. That was when Ed set her down and let go of her collar.

"Alright. I guess if Nina is okay, then this girl's ok with me. But, just who are you?" Ed asked. Saige wanted to say something, even if she couldn't, but a chill suddenly went down her spine. Saige recognized that feeling all too well. Saige looked behind her, only to see Scar right behind her.

"You boy, you are thee Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" Scar asked. Ed just looked up at him without answering. Saige knew what was coming, so she quickly got in front of Ed, shoving him back enough to make him fall on his rear.

"Hey, what are you-" Ed tried to protest.

"You are that girl from yesterday. I will not make the same mistake as then. You will perish here and now if you interfere." Scar said, cracking his knuckles again.

 _"Things aren't going according to the series so far. So Ed and Al may be in danger, along with me and Nina. I have to think of something, fast!"_ Saige thought. Her thoughts were cut short when Scar thrust his arm forward, trying to hit Saige. She just barely sidestepped it, moving away from him.

"What the!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother!" Al called out, pulling Ed out of the way when Scar suddenly tried doing the same to Ed. The clock also chimed on the hour at the same moment. That was when Ed transmuted a barrier around Scar.

 _"Things are starting to go according to the series! That's good."_ Saige thought. While Scar was busy, even for a few seconds, Saige ran over and picked up Nina again.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ed asked. Before anyone could say anything though, Scar easily broke through the barrier Ed made.

 _"Who is this guy? What does he want? This bad. This is really bad. I have to move, now!"_ Ed thought.

"Let's go! Run for it!" Ed said, him and Al doing just that. Saige was able to trail right behind them with Nina. But, Scar was able to get in front of them down the stairs.

"No you don't." Scar said.

With that, he destroyed the stairs. Ed and Al fell, Al grabbing the ledge and Ed's leg. Saige moved back just barely enough to just fall off her feet with Nina in her lap. But that only lasted a few second as Scar destroyed the remaining amount of stairs. Ed landed on his knees, Al landed on his back, and Saige landed on her side with Nina just barely on top of her. Scar began to close in on them again.

"You guys, grab on!" Ed called out, clapping his hands to transmute.

Ed then made them ground under them move. Al was hanging on the side while Saige was practically behind Ed, Nina being carried under her arm. Scar easily destroyed that again. Ed stumbled, but got back up quickly, Al landed on his feet, and Saige and Nina landed on their feet as well. Saige and Nina now both ran with Ed and Al.

"Dammit! What the hell's this guy's problem!? Making enemies isn't something that I- well, I never really avoided it. But there's no reason anyone should be trying to kill me!" Ed exclaimed.

 _"Dammit! I wish I could tell him! He's going to find out any way!"_ Saige thought.

All four of them ended up running into an ally way, but Scar caused the end of the alley to be closed off. Ed, Al, Saige, and Nina were all trapped. Scar stood right behind after that. Saige held Nina close in case Scar tried to do something.

"Who are you anyway!? Why are you after us!?" Ed shouted.

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers." Scar answered.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight." Ed said, transmuting a dagger. He and Al got into a fighting stance.

"Gutsy one, aren't you? But..." Scar said.

 _"Oh no!"_ Saige thought. She knew what would happen, but without her voice, Saige couldn't warn them. Ed and Al ended up lunging at Scar, only for to miss him.

"Too slow." Scar said, destroying a portion Al's armor.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed.

 _"There's nothing inside."_ Scar thought _._

"You bastard!" Ed shouted, charging at him again.

"You're too slow." Scar said again, causing Ed to be thrown back after trying to destroy his arm.

 _"Ed! Al! I can't just sit here! Even if they will be safe after this, I have to do something!"_ Saige thought. She looked at Nina and pointed at the ground, mouthing 'stay'. Nina seemed to understand again. Saige got up and grabbed the weapon that Ed dropped while Scar was distracted.

"Brother, don't! Just run away!" Al called out.

"You idiot! I'm not gonna leave you behind Al!" Ed said. Just as he finished saying that, Saige rushed past Al and straight at Scar.

"Hey! No, don't!" Al exclaimed. That caused Scar to look over his shoulder, just to see Saige just as she was right behind him. Scar moved just soon enough for only his clothes to be crazed by Saige's blade.

 _"Damn! I missed!"_ Saige mentally cursed. She wasn't paying close enough attention to see that Scar grabbed her ankle. Scar lifted Saige into the air by her leg and she was left dangling above the ground, and she had dropped her weapon.

"Just as I said before, your are all too slow." Scar said, throwing Saige in Ed's direction.

Saige slammed right into Ed, causing both of them to roll back a few feet until they stopped with Saige lying on Ed. The two of them quickly got back onto their feet. Ed seemed to completely ignore what had just happened and charged at Scar again. When he did, that lead to Scar destroying Ed's automail arm.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. That caused Ed and fall back and land on the ground.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy." Scar said.

 _"Wait a minute. Alchemy, that's it! Since I've seen the gate, then maybe..."_ Saige thought, looking at her hand. In a second, Saige clenched her fist and ran forward, putting herself between Ed and Scar.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Ed said. Saige ignored him and just glared at Scar.

 _"I just need a weapon, or maybe create a barrier. Please, let this work."_ Saige thought.

"Just what do you think you will be capable of doing, girl?" Scar said.

Taking a deep breath, Saige clapped her hands together and pressed them to the ground. Blue sparks were created and, out of the ground came a row of sharp massive crystals that were pointing outward, shooting directly at Scar. That made Scar jump back and where he stood before is where the crystals stopped. Ed and Al's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

 _"I have crystal alchemy!? Hell yeah! I guess Truth gave me some benefits!"_ Saige mentally cheered.

"It seems she transmutes the same that boy does." Scar said.

"What? But, how? Just who are you?" Ed asked, still sitting on the ground behind her. Saige looked back at him and just smiled.

 _"If I could, I would tell him I'm a friend."_ Saige thought. Her thoughts ended when Scared used his power again and caused Saige's crystals to be completely destroyed. These were scattered into completely small fragments.

"That won't be enough. You and the Full Metal Alchemist shall both perish." Scar said, taking a few steps towards the two of them. Saige took a few steps, moving closer to Ed.

"Wait, tell me, am I the only one you're trying to kill today?" Ed asked.

"If they interfere, I will eliminate them. But, Full Metal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today." Scar answered. After hearing that, Ed hung his head low and looked at the ground.

"Hey, listen. I thank you for the help and I hope you'll take care of my brother and Nina for me, but please, just go." Ed said to Saige. His head was down, so he didn't see, but he felt two arms wrapped around his shoulders, or technically shoulder. He looked up and saw Saige kneeling beside him with her arms wrapped around him, glaring at Scar.

"What are you doing? He'll kill you if you stay here, so just go!" Ed said, raising his voice a little. Saige didn't take her eyes off Scar, but she tightened her hold on Ed.

 _"Why is she helping us anyway? Just who is she?"_ Ed thought.

He couldn't think much about that question since he saw Scar move closer toward him and Saige. Saige adjusted herself so that her back was between Ed and Scar. That also allowed Ed to see Saige's face better. Her eyes were tightly shut as her face was just barely against his neck, he also felt her arms trembling

 _"This may kill me, but I'd rather that then let Ed die right before my eye."_ Saige thought. Ed saw Scar reach out for Saige and all Ed could do was just sit and watch. But, that was just when a gun shot was heard.

"That's enough! You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar!" someone declared. The voice was familiar to Ed, Al, and Saige. Everyone looked towards the right to see Colonel Mustang and his subordinates.

 _"It's the Colonel! A little late, but that's probably my fault for screwing up the series."_ Saige thought, still holding Ed.

"I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murder of ten State Alchemists." Mustang said.

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them into something else. Something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of god, I am here to pass down his judgment. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well." Scar said.

"Oh, is that right? You guys stay out of it." Mustang said, giving his gun to Hawkeye who was standing behind him.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Hawkeye said.

"Colonel Mustang. So this is the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgment. This is truly an auspicious day!" Scar said, cracking knuckles again and running towards the Colonel.

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me? Bad decision." Mustang said. Lucky for him, Hawkeye made it just in time to save him from Scar when his alchemy didn't work. She then used the two guns she had and tried to shoot Scar.

"Hey Hawkeye, what'd the hell you do that for!?" Mustang complained.

"You know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back." Hawkeye said.

 _"Hehe. I can still remember seeing the word 'useless' fall on his head."_ Saige said, cracking a smile.

"Hey, um, do you mind?" Ed said.

When she heard that and felt some squirming in her arms, Saige quickly remembered she hadn't let go of Ed yet. She quickly let him go and reflexively tried to say 'sorry', but when nothing came out, Saige clamped her hands over her mouth. Luckily, Ed hadn't noticed since, besides for that moment, he was in a daze. Seeing as everyone was busy, Saige rushed back over to where she left Nina. With all these Military guys here, she had to keep a close eye on her. She also had to help Al into a sitting position.

"Hey, is my brother ok?" Al asked when Saige reached him. As she tried to carefully moved him, Saige nodded her head to answer his question. Making sure he would be ok, Saige then moved towards Nina, who was luckily in the same spot.

"Bad man gone now?" Nina asked. Saige smiled and nodded her head.

 _"I don't know how, but I'm glad Nina understand me."_ Saige said, kneeling down to pet her. The next thing Saige knew, a massive explosion just outside of the alley. She knew that meant Scar was gone.

 _"Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner."_ Saige thought.

That was when Ed came over to Alphonse. Saige knew how the conversation would go, but she just paid attention to see when the conversation would since that was kind of their moment. And she tried to not smile when Al kept punching Ed. When she was sure they were done which was when Armstong, Hawkeye, and Havoc came over, Saige got and walked over to them with Nina.

"Oh hey. It's you." Al said.

"Wait a second, isn't that Nina?" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah. Apparently, she was the one who saved Nina from Scar." Ed explained

"I see. And judging by your injures, you're the reason the window was broken. You jumped out with Nina to make your escape." Armstrong said. Saige nodded her head.

"Hey, I've been wondering, not trying to be rude, but why haven't you said anything?" Al asked. Saige became completely stiff.

"Oh yeah. We haven't even gotten your name either." Ed said.

 _"Crap, crap, crap! I knew that question would come up soon, but I haven't thought of a good way to explain it."_ Saige mentally panicked.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Hawkeye asked. After moments of silence, Saige just shook her head.

"Huh? Why not?" Ed asked. Saige figured the only way to explain it is to demonstrate it. She clapped her hands together and kneeled down to touch the ground. That was she made a small crystal shard. Everyone gasped from that.

"A crystal? I've never seen that type of alchemy." Armstrong said.

"That's right! She transmuted earlier with a transmutation circle too!" Al said.

"But, that could only mean..." Ed trailed off. Saige then nodded her head.

"You mean you preformed human transmutation?" Havoc asked. Saige shook her head again.

"You didn't? Then how?" Al asked. Saige stayed silent after being asked that.

 _"Now that I can't explain with demonstrations."_ Saige thought.

"Ok, then what was taken from you? You have all your limbs." Ed said.

That was one thing Saige could answer, with and without demonstrating it. All she had to was mouth 'My voice was taken'. When no noise came out of her mouth, luckily everyone understood what Saige had lost and why she wasn't and hasn't been talking.

"Your voice." Havoc muttered. Saige nodded at that, smiling sadly.

"Big sister?" Nina said. Saige looked down at her smiled while patting her head. Saige then mouthed 'Everything's fine, Nina'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Marcoh

Saige, taking Nina with her, followed Ed, Al, and the Colonel to the Military base in the city. Once there, Mustang obviously explained what Scar's background primarily was and why he would be out to kill only State Alchemists. While Mustang explained this, Saige, who sat on the couch in the room with Nina in her arms, tightened her hold on Nina from hearing Mustang said.

 _"I never liked this part. What the Military did was just wrong, even if they were just doing it to end the bloodshed. That was just murder to me."_ Saige thought.

"No way!" Ed exclaimed, snapping Saige out of her thoughts.

"There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it. He's just dressing his ugly lust for revenge in the mantle of his god and calling himself an agent of justice." Ed said.

 _"Even if he's right in way, that's not completely the case."_ Saige thought.

"Still, the fact is, he's coming at us in full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk, got it?" Mustang said.

"Yes sir." everyone replied.

"So, Colonel, what are we going to do about, um, her and Nina?" Havoc asked, gesturing to Saige and Nina who sat across from him.

"That's right. We never got your name." Mustang said. Saige gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?' and pointed to her throat.

"Oh, right. She can't talk." Hughes said.

"Hold on. This may help." Hawkeye said, handing Saige a small notepad and a pen. Saige eagerly grabbed them and quickly began writing. When she was done, Saige handed the notepad back to Hawkeye.

"I see. Her name is Saige. Saige Tamanaka." Hawkeye said. Saige smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

 _"Finally! I'm making progress here!"_ Saige gleefully thought.

"Saige huh? Alright, now that we have some form of communication, just what were you doing at Tucker's before his murder?" Mustang asked.

Saige once again took the notepad from Hawkeye and began writing. Since she had to think about what exactly she would say, or write, they all had to wait a few moments for Saige to finish responding and giving it back to Hawkeye.

"She says that she was in the area when she heard Scar killing to the Military Police in front of Tucker's house. And by pure instinct, she rushed into the house just in time to save Nina from Scar." Hawkeye said.

"Wait, why did you even save Nina when she just looks like a regular chimera?" Ed asked. Once again, Saige wrote down her answer and this time gave it to Ed to read.

"I see. Nina was crying and you heard her talk, so you saved her out of instinct as well." Ed said.

 _"Not really, but it's all I could think of to not freak them out."_ Saige thought.

"Now, to the main matter. If you haven't attempted human transmutation, how can you transmute like Full Metal?" Mustang asked.

When he asked that, Saige's whole back went stiff. She was wagering of she should tell the truth or lie. Letting out a sigh, or just air, Saige took the notepad one last time. This time, her answer was quick and simple. She personally got up and gave it to Mustang. When he read it, his face became slightly pale.

"You found a Philosopher's stone?!" Mustang exclaimed. Hearing that, everyone in the room gasped.

"What!?" Ed exclaimed. Saige looked back a him with a somewhat guilty expression, but Ed was just angry and stomped over to her, grabbing her color with his one good arm.

"You have one!? You actually have one!?" Ed exclaimed. Saige slowly shook her head back and forth as an answer.

"Brother, I think she was trying to say that she 'had' one." Al explained.

 _"It was. Thanks for nothing, Mustang!"_ Saige thought. With a small grunt, Ed let go of Saige.

"Ok, so what happened to it?" Ed asked. Saige quickly took the notepad again and wrote her answer. She gave it to Ed for him to read it.

"You found it sitting in a transmutation circle and when you grabbed it, it active the circle and you ended up in the gate of truth?" Ed said. Saige quickly nodded her head.

"But who would just leave a Philosopher's stone lying around? Was some there when you found the stone, Saige?" Armstrong asked. Saige was able to answer r by just shaking her head 'no'.

"Where did you find it at least?" Hughes asked. One last time, Saige wrote down her answer and have it to Hughes.

"In an abandoned building? Well, that's not very cryptic." Hughes said. Saige glared at him for a second after that response.

"That's probably all she saw before taking the stone." Breda said. Saige looked in his direction and nodded her head.

"Ok, I think that's enough questions for now. At least now we know she isn't a threat to us." Mustang said.

 _"Finally! I thought this was going to become a full blown interrogation."_ Saige thought.

"What about Nina, sir?" Falman asked, gesturing to the chimera Saige left sitting on the couch.

"Well, it's most likely we'll have to send her to a laboratory in the Military's custody." Mustang answered. When Saige heard that, she immediately returned to Nina's side and tightly wrapped her arms around her. While holding Nina, Saige was practically glaring daggers at the Colonel.

"It looks like Saige doesn't like the thought of that." Fury said.

"And I agree with her! She didn't just risk her life to save Nina just for you guys to take her to some lab." Ed exclaimed. When Saige heard Ed support her, she couldn't help but smile.

"She's no longer human, Full Metal. And her father is dead. Where do you suppose she goes?" Mustang asked. While Ed didn't reply, Saige looked Nina in the eye for just a few moments and Nina understood once again.

"Stay with big sister..." Nina said. They all looked in Nina's and Saige's direction, everyone with a surprised look on their faces. Saige just looked at everyone and smile while nodding her head.

"Well, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

"Seeing as they won't budge on this, I suppose Nina can stay with Saige as long as Saige keeps Nina quiet in public." Mustang said. Saige grinned madly and clapped her hands in joy.

"What about Saige? Who will watch her?" Havoc asked. When she heard that, Saige got up and began clinging to Ed's arm.

"Hey, what the?!" Ed exclaimed, a small blush on his face.

 _"Never noticed this before, but Ed is so cute when he blushes."_ Saige thought.

"I think she wants to stay with Ed. That means she can come with us to Resembool for our repairs." Al said. Saige looked behind her and nodded her head.

"Sounds perfect. For the time being, she is under your jurisdiction, Full Metal, until we do further background checks on her." Mustang said.

 _"Good luck. You won't find anything, so I'll be with Ed for a LONG time!"_ Saige thought, unconsciously smiling some more and tightening her grip on Ed's arm.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Ed exclaimed.

"No." everyone replied, except Saige, Nina, and Al.

* * *

The next morning, Saige, Ed, and, Al boarded the train to Resembool. With Major Armstrong coming along of course and Saige still didn't let Nina leave her side. Saige sat across from Ed and Armstong while Nina laid in her arms. Before leaving the station, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stopped by. Saige was spaced out at the moment but snapped back to reality in the middle of Ed and Hughes' conversation.

"Would you mind telling me what the Major's doing here?" Ed asked.

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed." Hughes asked.

 _"Excuse me!?"_ Saige thought, glaring at Hughes.

"Oh, no offense Saige. Your alchemy will also be helpful, I'm sure. Anyway, the Major's here to help. So try to grin and bare it." Hughes said. With a huff, Saige went back to petting Nina.

"Children can be so stubborn." Armstrong said.

"Hey, shut up! I'm no child! Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?" Ed said.

"Of course." Armstrong answered. Of course, that meant Al was with all the sheep.

"I thought he would get lonely without a little company." Armstong added.

"My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!" Ed shouted. Saige let out a small giggle from that.

 _"Poor Al. I can still see him surrounded by sheep."_ Saige thought with a grin. The sound of the whistle broke Saige's train of thought.

"Ok, you guys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central." Hughes said while saluting.

All three of them saluted back. When the station was out of sight, they all relaxed and just sat there. Saige spent most of her time just petting Nina and watching the scenery pass by her window, not to mention thinking all of the events that will happen in the future.

 _"In less than two weeks from now, the next major thing happens. Hughes is gonna be killed. I want to help him, but that event is essential in the series for future events. And should I or should I not tell Ed about me being from another world? What would he say if I tell him I practically know the future?"_ Saige thought. She looked across from here to see Ed sleeping next to the Major.

 _"I've never believed in fate, destiny, or any crud like that, but if I'm not careful with these guys' fate, we may all be in trouble."_ Saige thought, soon falling asleep.

* * *

When the train came to a stop, Saige's eyes fluttered open to see Ed and Armstrong still sitting across from her. Nina still laid across her lap. When Saige looked out the window, she immediately recognized the town.

 _"Oh yeah, we're about to meet Dr. Marcoh."_ Saige remembered. Just then, Saige saw the doctor walk pass the window. Major also seeing him and looking out the window.

"Dr. Marcoh! Dr. Marcoh, that is you isn't it? It's me, Alexis Louis Armstrong from Central!" Armstrong called out.

"A friend of your?" Ed asked.

"He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching into possible medical application of alchemy. But after the Ishvalin civil war, he went missing. Just disappeared." Armstrong explained. After hearing that, they all took off after Marcoh. Saige followed with Nina. After asking around town, they found out where Marcoh lived and that he goes by Dr. Maro.

"Um, hello?" Ed said, opening door. As he was, Saige quickly remembered something.

 _"Ah crap, that's right!"_ Saige thought. Just as Ed opened the door, to be met with a gun, Saige quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him aside with her to avoid getting shot.

"Alright, tell me what you three are doing here?! Have you come to take me back!?" Marcoh asked.

 _"Buddy, I don't like the Military much either, but that's a little overboard."_ Saige though as she let go of Ed.

"Please, doctor. Calm down." Armstrong said.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!" Marcoh said.

"That's not it, please listen." Armstrong said.

"So you're hear to silence me then!" Marcoh said.

"No, nothing like that." Armstrong replied.

"I won't be tricked by you!" Marcoh said.

 _"And three, two, one..."_ Saige thought, taking one step back.

"I'll ask you one more time, please calm down!" Armstrong exclaimed, throwing the box Al was in at the doctor.

"Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed.

* * *

After the doctor calmed down, all three, five if you count Al and Nina, came inside and started talked with the doctor. He explained how he ran away with his research and came to this small town to be a doctor.

 _"That poor guy. The Military really is heartless."_ Saige thought, leaning against the door with Nina at her feet. Saige knew what the doctor would say, so she didn't pay attention until Marcoh mentioned what he was really researching.

"The Philosopher's stone. The top secret information I took were my research documents. And the stone itself." Marcoh said.

"You mean you still have it!? It's here?" Ed exclaimed. That was when the doctor took out the bottle that held the red liquid. When Saige saw it, her heart skipped a beat.

"How can that be the stone? It's a liquid." Ed said.

That was when the doctor poured the stone onto the table and it took a liquid-solid form. At that point, Saige had moved right behind Ed to have a closer look at the stone herself. She wasn't paying attention to what Marcoh was saying while she watched Ed continuously poke the stone.

 _"That's the thing that caused me to be here, and why I lost my voice."_ Saige thought, just barely trembling. She finally snapped back to reality when asked Ed asked to see Marcoh's research.

"Major, who exactly is this boy?" Marcoh asked.

"This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor." Armstrong answered.

"What!? But he's only a child." Marcoh said. Once again, Saige zoned out after hearing that, she just stared at the Philosopher's stone that was on the table.

"Saige, you alright?" Ed asked. That snapped Saige out of her trance as she nodded as a reply.

 _"He seems to have forgotten about how my encounter with the stone. I know I'll have to talk to him about though, well, sort of."_ Saige thought. After that, she just listened in on their conversation.

"I see, so you've committed the taboo." Marcoh said.

 _"Seriously? Nothing about how I lost my voice? Fine, whatever."_ Saige thought, a little annoyed.

"Amazing, the ability to transfer a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's stone." Marcoh said, examining Al's body.

"So?" Ed asked.

"But I can't show you my research." Marcoh answered.

"Why not!?" Ed said.

"You must not seek after the stone." Marcoh said.

"Not even if it's to get out bodies back?" Ed asked. When Saige heard that, she remembered what would happen when they actually read Marcoh's research. She quietly moved back to the door where Nina was still sitting.

 _"Should I warn him? I mean, he'll find out eventually. But, how will that change everything? I just can't imagine seeing Ed like that now."_ Saige thought. That whole time, she had been zoned out, so Saige just snapped back to reality when Ed stood up from where he was sitting.

"I've already been through hell!" Ed shouted.

 _"Ed...You have no idea what hell is yet."_ Saige thought, looking at him sadly.

With that, Saige and all the others left Marcoh's home. But, obviously, when they all reached the station and were about to board the train, Marcoh showed. He gave Ed the information about where his research would be, Central Library. That was when they all got on the train, finally heading to Resembool. But, one more thing weighed on Saige's mind as they were leaving.

 _"Marcoh, he should be meeting Lust right now. He'll be fine, I know that, but still...being with them...just thinking that makes me cringe."_ Saige thought, slightly gritting her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Resembool

On the rest of the train ride, Saige slept leaning against the box Al was in now that he was sitting with them. Nina stayed at Saige's feet. It didn't take long before they reached Resembool station.

"Hey, Saige." Ed said, shaking her shoulder. After being shaken a little, Saige's eyes fluttered open as she let out a yawn, well, tried to.

"We're here, let's go." Ed said walking.

 _"Oh yeah, I'm gonna meet Winry and Granny Pinako today! I can't wait!"_ Saige thought, becoming fully awake.

When she got up, the major picked up Al, still in his box, and Saige made sure to have Nina follow her as they all got off the train. Saige was able to realize when they were at the Rockbell's place when she heard their dog, Den, barking.

"Yo, Grammy!" Ed called out.

"We're home!" Al added.

"Oh dear, what've you done now?" Granny asked.

 _"That's Granny Pinako. Straight to the point."_ Saige thought with a smile.

"Yeah, a lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" Ed asked. After that question, Armstrong set down Al and Ed began giving introductions. While waiting, Saige watched as Den neared Nina and the two started sniffing each other.

"This is Major Alex Louise Armstrong. And this is Saige Tamanaka." Ed said.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell." she replied, shaking both of their hands.

"I know I haven't seen you for awhile, Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller." Granny said. That caused Saige to let out a small chuckle, well, try to.

 _"These two, they never get along. Oh yeah, Winry! Should I warn Ed about the wrench?"_ Saige thought. When she stopped thinking, Saige was too late as she saw Ed fall to the ground with a bump on his head.

 _"Woops. Too late."_ Saige thought, looking blankly at Edward now on the ground.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me!?" Ed shouted. Saige looked up at the blonde he was yelling at and had sparkles in her eyes.

 _"Wow! Even in person, Winry is still as pretty as ever!"_ Saige mentally squealed. Through out the whole series, Winry had always been Saige's role model. Winry was confident, kind, yet ruthless at times.

"Welcome back!" Winry laughed.

"Yeah." Ed grumbled as Saige helped him up.

* * *

"Oh no!" Winry cried.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up." Ed said. Saige was sitting right beside Ed with Nina beside her.

"A little smashed up? A little? Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this." Winry said.

"It's basically the same, it's just-" Ed began to talk, but Saige quickly clamped her hand over his mouth, knowing that if Ed kept talking Winry would hit him and Al.

 _"He'll thank me for this later."_ Saige thought as Ed tried to pry her hands off of his mouth.

"Thanks. I just know I would've hit him if he kept talking. But seriously, all you two do is worry me." Winry muttered, still mourning over her broken automail.

Saige was then able to take her hand off of Ed's mouth. He glared at her for a few seconds. After that, Ed explained their situation to Winry and Pinako. Once he was done, Pinako finally gave Ed a spare leg while this fixed his other one. When he stood up, Ed almost fell over since he wasn't used to the leg. But, Saige caught him and helped him stand up right by putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks. It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to." Ed said.

"We'll be finished before you get used to it." Pinako said.

"Three days, huh? Between machining, assembling, connecting, and finishing, that's three all nighters." Winry said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Ed said.

"Well you wanna get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt off for you. But you better believe you're gonna pay a fortune in rush order fees." Winry said.

"Oh, by the way Ed. This girl, Saige, just where did you meet her?" Pinako asked. When Ed and Saige heard that, they looked at each other and then at Pinako while nervously smiling.

"Um, well, you see, she got caught up in one of fights and she just decided to tag along." Ed answered. When Ed said that, it felt like her hart was suddenly squeezed.

 _"That's not entirely true, but that is how I ran into them. Maybe lying isn't the way to go?"_ Saige thought, looking down.

"Is that true?" Pinako asked Saige. Saige stiffened and looked at Ed.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Winry asked as she left the room.

 _"No, Truth's got my voice!"_ Saige thought.

"Saige's throat is sore. So she can't talk for awhile." Ed explained.

"Oh. The poor thing. Well, you better take good care of her Ed." Pinako said. Ed and Saige both blushed when Pinako said that.

* * *

Later that day, while Ed was visiting his mom's grave, Saige was sitting on the balcony with Nina.

 _"Jeez. This lying thing is starting to get to me. I mean, even Ed and Al tell their secrets to certain people, and they have no shame in it."_ Saige thought. While she was thinking, Nina nudged Saige's arm while letting out a small whine. That caught Saige's attention and she looked down at Nina.

"Big sister?" Nina said.

Saige could only smile at her while patting her head. Even Nina practically shared her secret about being a chimera by talking. With that in mind, Saige got up and went down stairs, Nina obviously following her. She just came down as Pinako was talking to Armstrong. Saige stopped at the base of the stair way.

 _"I remember this part of the anime. I could listen to it over and over again."_ Saige thought. When Pinako finished talking, that was when Saige and Nina came out from where she was standing.

"Ah, Saige. Glad you came down. Dinner will be ready soon, so I hope you're hungry." Pinako said. Saige nodded her head as a reply and then approached the Major.

"Do you need something?" Armstrong asked. Saige nodded her head again. She used her finger to pretend to draw on her hand.

"Ah, you need something to write with again." Armstrong said.

Saige quickly nodded her head. After waiting a few moments, Armstrong cam back with a pen and paper, which Saige took while giving a small bow to say thank you. She quickly wrote something down and ripped the piece of paper she wrote on and gave it to Armstrong. He quickly read over it.

"I see. I will pass on the message." Armstrong said. Once again, Saige nodded her head as saying thanks.

"Saige, come here for moment." Pinako called. Saige quickly came to her. When Saige reached, Pinako held out some folded clothes.

"Here. These are some of Winry's clothes. I can tell the ones you are wearing are dirty and haven't been washed, so I want you to go change quickly for dinner. Then later, I'll clean your clothes." Pinako said.

Looking down at herself, Saige just realized that she hadn't changed out of her current outfit since she came to this world. So, Saige gladly took the clothes while bowing her head as a thank you before going to a room to change.

"That girl. She hasn't said a word but she's been more grateful to me than Ed has in years." Pinako said.

* * *

Once Ed came home, and received a massive bear hug from the Major, dinner started and was over quickly. Saige was the first to finish since she also realized she hadn't eaten in days, not to mention she shared her food with Nina. They both went up stairs after they finished. Everyone was done soon after her.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten. Edward." Armstrong said, getting said person's attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ed said.

"Saige told instructed me to give this to you." Armstrong said, giving Ed the note Saige gave to him. Ed took the note and read it.

"I'll be right back." Ed said, heading up stairs.

What the note said was, 'I need to talk to Ed about something. Have him come to the balcony after dinner.' So, Ed did just that. He made his way to the balcony and saw Saige, now wearing a pair of Winry's pants and a black tank-top, leaning on the railing with Nina beside.

"Saige, you wanted to talk to me about something? Oh, right, sorry." Ed said. Saige just stood and turned towards.

 _"I can't believe I'm gonna tell him. But, if I really want to get home, this is the best way."_ Saige thought, taking out the notepad and a pen. After writing for a few moment she ripped out the paper and walked over to Ed. He quickly took and read it. His eyes slightly widened after reading it. What the note said, 'I haven't been completely honest with you.'

"And just what does that mean?" Ed asked.

Taking a deep breath, Saige wrote on the notepad again and gave what she wrote to Ed. This time, when Ed was reading, his eyes completely widened and tightly gripped the paper. It said, 'When I said I saw gate, I meant I came through it.'

"You...came through the gate?" Ed said, still looking at the note. Saige was also looking down when asked her that, and even if she wanted to a reply, Ed tossed the note aside and grabbed her collar before she could. That caused Saige to drop her pen and notepad.

"And just what does that mean!?" Ed shouted. While holding her by the collar, Ed was just barely lifting her up while also pushing her against the ledge of the balcony.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this!? Were you trying to hide this from us!?" Ed said.

Saige couldn't even answer, all she could do was look at Ed with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand. Luckily, after looking at her for a few moments, Ed's hold on Saige's collar loosened and he wasn't holding her up as much or as hard against the railing.

"You were afraid how'd we react..." Ed said. Saige nodded. Ed finally let off to let go of her collar.

"...I'm sorry. That must've been the reaction you wanted to avoid." Ed said, looking away. Saige nodded her head while waving her hands in front to say 'forget about'.

"Look, I won't tell Al or anyone else about this if you don't want me too, but you have to tell me everything." Ed said. Saige nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, if you're from the other side of the gate, that means you're a long way from home, huh?" Ed realized. That made Saige feel sad, but she nodded her head at that too.

"Alright, once you've told me everything, I'll see what I can to help you get home. I mean, I do owe you for saving Nina." Ed said, smiling at her.

When Saige heard that, she had felt the happiest she had been since she came here. That lead to her smiling with some tears in her eyes and tackling Ed while giving him a massive hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying on his chest. She mouthed 'thank you' over and over again.

"Hey! Come on, get off of me! I'm serious!" Ed protested, his face a deep shade red while squirming under her.

After about a minute, Saige let go of him and helped Ed to his feet. When he was, Saige grabbed the pen and notepad and wrote down something quickly and gave it to Ed before she and Nina went back inside. Ed, still a little dazed from what just happened, looked down at the note. It said:

'I swear, no more secrets. I'll explain it all tomorrow. Thank you so much Ed!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Explanation

The next day came quickly for Saige. She spent all night thinking what she would say to Ed until she decided to go to sleep. When she woke up, Saige put on her original set of clothes that Pinako cleaned for her last night. Nina was sleeping at the foot of her bed, so when Saige woke up, Nina woke up. The two of them walked into the hall just as Ed came out of the room Winry was working in.

"Ah, Saige. Good, you're awake." Ed said. Saige smiled and nodded at him as she walked over to him with Nina right beside her. All three of them walked into the living room, where Nina started to play with Den.

"So, are you ready to talk? Sort of." Ed said. Again, Saige nodded her head. Ed sat down on the couch while Saige looked for a pen and paper.

 _"Jeez, just how am I going to word this?"_ Saige thought, tapping the pen on her chin for a few seconds as she sat down beside Ed.

Soon, she finally began to write something down. 'The Philosopher Stone-' was all she got down, or more like get down. Just as she was about to mention how automail, the Military, and everything here wasn't real in her world, her hand just wouldn't write anything.

 _"Hey, what the? Oh, for the love of, Truth! That son of a- I can't even mention anything from my side of the gate besides anything related to the series!"_ Saige angrily thought, almost snapping the pen.

"Saige, what's wrong? Why'd you only right down the Philosopher Stone?" Ed asked, looking over Saige's shoulder. Hearing him ask that made her jump.

 _"Crap. I gotta think of something."_ Saige thought.

With that in mind, she quickly just wrote something down that was a lie in Edward's case, but mostly true. Once she was done writing, she gave Ed the paper. 'I only learned about the Philosopher Stone itself once I passed through the gate.' Ed read.

"So you picked up a Philosopher Stone without even know what it is? Hahaha!" Ed laughed. That resulted in Saige elbowing Ed hard in his gut.

"Ow! Jeez, why are girls so strong?" Ed grumbled. Saige just smirked.

"Well, anything else?" Ed asked. When Saige heard that, her back stiffened.

 _"Well, crap! I can exactly say I can't say anymore, well, not actually 'say', oh shut up."_ Saige thought.

Luckily, before she could panic and before Ed could ask or get any more curious, Pinako called the two in for breakfast. Saige got up and also helped Ed get up and walk to the kitchen. Armstrong was already there and Al was still in his box.

"Thanks for breakfast, Granny." Ed said, taking a seat next to Saige.

"No problem. Just have to make more than usual." Pinako said, holding her usual pipe. Just looking at the food reminded Saige how little she'd eaten in the past few days.

 _"Wow! this tastes great!"_ Saige thought, smiling after taking one bite.

"This is very delicious. Thank you very much, Madam Pinako." Armstrong said.

"Well, thank you. And Saige, what do you think?" Pinako asked. Hearing that, Saige and Ed stopped mid bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Your throat must still be sore. Don't worry about it, just tell me some sort of answer after you finish eating." Pinako said.

Ed and Saige both visibly relaxed. Even though Saige enjoyed the meal, she wanted to get done before everyone else, mainly Ed. One, because she still had no way to explain her 'situation' to Ed, and two, she wanted to practice her alchemy. She does use a one if a kind alchemy, it's best to learn how to use it as best as she can.

 _"Done!"_ Saige thought, pushing her seat back and putting her dishes in the sink. She started to walk towards

"Hey, Saige, where are you going?" Ed asked. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, turned towards Ed and pointed to the front door.

"I think she's going outside, Ed." Al said. '

Saige eagerly nodded her head since Al figured it out. Ed raised a brow at her, but just shrugged his shoulders. With that, Saige rushed outside while slamming the door open then shut. She practically jumped off the porch once outside.

 _"Man, besides the life or death situations part, finally being able to enjoy the fact that I'm actually in Fullmetal Alchemist like this is totally fun!"_ Saige thought, finally enjoying herself.

 _"Alright, let's see. Since alchemy is based on science, my crystal alchemy should most likely work on anything that is related to rocks or ground."_ Saige thought.

With that in mind, Saige thought of something made out of crystal to make, clapped her hands together, planted them on the ground, and sparks were made and the ground began to change and shift. The ground began to gain a pink glassy surface as it came up and came into the shape of what she was thinking of, a sword. The shape of it matched that of a curvy pirate sword, just without a guard.

 _"Sweet, it worked! Alright, let's see how sturdy it is."_ Saige thought.

She eyed the brick wall that was right near the porch and decided to see what would happen if she tested her crystal sword on some solid rock. After approaching the wall, Saige gripped her blade with two hands and, after pulling it above her head, she swung it down. It sliced the random brick half way into it before shattering.

 _"Dang, this is some strong crystal!"_ Saige thought, now only holding the hilt of crystal.

She was about to figure out what to test her alchemy out on next, but that was when something on a far off hill caught her eye. It was faint, but Saige definitely saw something on the hill she was looking at. Realizing what it is, Saige's expression softened and saddened.

 _"I know that hill..."_ Saige thought.

Without thinking about anything else, Saige began walking towards it. It took a little walking, but she easily reached what was once the Elrics' home. Saige could easily make out what was left of the house and the tree. She remembered seeing the scene of Hohenheim putting together a swing set and the falling off, and of when Ed transmuted a bird out of wood. She couldn't help but sad smile form on her lips.

 _"Ed and Al, those two always have to take things to the extreme."_ Saige thought. After standing there for who knows how long, Saige thought it was about time to head. She had left without telling anyone after, they must be worried. And once again, she had to walk a long way. Just as she reached the Rockbell's house, Armstrong came outside.

"Ah, Miss Tamanaka, there you are. You were gone quite awhile, everyone was beginning to worry." Armstrong said.

Saige just scratched the back of her head while nervously smiling. The rest of the day was pretty slow. Saige kept herself busy by transmuting walls or any other kind of weapon. It was soon night time and Saige was already in her room with Nina and she was just about change.

"Hey Saige, you awake?" Ed asked, knocking on her door. Saige got off her bed and opened her door since she couldn't exactly call out and say 'yes'.

"We still didn't finish talking yet." Ed said.

Saige's face just barely paled at the mention of that, but she just let out a soundless sigh. She knew this would come up again eventually. Saige just left the door open and moved to get her notepad and pen then onto her bed, letting Ed know to just come in.

"You seemed a little reluctant to talk before. Is there something you're still not telling me?" Ed said, standing in front of her.

Saige looked down sadly, from the guilt of technically still lying to him and from the fact that she can't even tell him the whole truth. But, before she wrote down something that might end up her fighting with, something came to her. She wrote something down quickly and let Ed take the paper from her and read it. It read 'None of this is real on my side of the gate.'.

"What...what does that mean?" Ed asked.

 _"I may not be able to mention the series, but I can still mention my world."_ Saige thought.

She just pointed at his fake leg, clapped her hands together, and petted Nina, who was right next to her on the bed, and shook her head. Luckily he seemed to be able to understand what Saige was trying to say, but it also seemed like Ed was a bit shocked to hear this.

"Well, I will say, that is...a little surprising to hear. Oh, my bad." Ed said. Saige just gave him a small grin.

"Saige, something tells me there's a lot more to this than you can tell anyone, but just remember, I'll still do anything I can do to help you get home." Ed said.

Saige really smiled at him even wider than before. Next thing Saige knew, Ed was telling her goodnight and leaving. Feeling the all the pressure from a minute practically melt away, Saige flopped onto her back on the bed while placing both hands on her face and sliding them down.

 _"Man, why do I still feel like the bad guy?! Jeez, who knew Truth wouldn't let me tell the truth."_ Saige mentally groaned. Nina whimpered and placed her head on Saige's side.

"Big sister, are you ok?" Nina asked. Saige was a little surprised by that, but she smiled.

 _"I must have problems if a chimera girl is worrying about me."_ Saige thought, patting Nina's head. It wasn't long after that that Saige fell asleep once she changed out of her clothes.

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly for Saige and the others. Right now, Saige was out side with Ed and Al. Saige let Nina play with Den again.

"They said it would take three days, right? So give them three days." Al said. Saige, who was sitting on the barrel next to him nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's just when I think about a clue to the stone sitting in Central Library somewhere, I get so impatient!" Ed complained. If Saige could, she would've let out a small giggle.

 _"I always loved this part. Ed was always so cute right here."_ Saige thought, unconsciously staring at the eldest brother. Her trance was broken once Den started barking when Winry came outside.

"Here you go! It's all ready." Winry said.

While Ed went inside to get his new automail attached, Saige stayed outside with Al. She decided to grab a nearby rock and start up a conversation with Al by writing in the dirt. In front of Al, she wrote, 'Is he always like that?'.

"Oh, Edward? Yeah, he can be a handful sometimes. But he'll be fine, don't worry." Al said. Wiping away what she wrote, Saige the wrote, 'Do you think the stone is really that important?'.

"Of course. I can't say for Ed, but if we get the stone, he and I can get our original bodies back. I'll be human again, and Ed won't have to worry his automail anymore." Al said.

Hearing that made Saige feel like her heart was being squeezed. Once they leave, Saige will already know how disappointed they'll be, so hearing Al talk like that really made Saige cringe. Especially when she can't even say anything about it. She was about to write some more stuff, but that was when Ed came rushing out the door with his new arm and leg.

"Al, it's your turn!" Ed exclaimed.

 _"Poor Winry. I really wish I could warn her too."_ Saige thought. She remembers how Winry had forgotten one, very important, screw. Before Ed got to work on Al, Saige helped Ed move him so he could be fixed. Once she did, Saige watched as Ed fixed Al and the two began to spar. It was then Saige noticed Pinako beside her.

"It'll be quiet around here without those boys." Pinako said. Saige couldn't help but smile at the little old lady.

"Saige, I know I haven't known you for a long time, but from what I've heard, you helped save those boys' lives already. Please take care of them for me." Pinako said.

Hearing that, Saige was a little surprised, but she also got a warm feeling in her chest. It reminded her of whenever her mom congratulated her for a great performance. So, Saige just gave Pinako the warmest smile she could give and simply nodded her head.

"Thank you dear. And do hope I can one day hear your voice." Pinako said. Hearing that made Saige flinch and nervously scratch her cheek.

* * *

After eating the dinner Granny Pinako made, Saige decided to turn in early, seeing as nothing else important was gonna take place any time soon. But, in the middle of the night, Saige was thirsty so decided to get a glass of water. She quietly walked out of her room and down the stairs, but just as she was about to reach the kitchen, Saige noticed how Edward was still asleep on the couch, but he had knocked the blanket onto the floor.

 _"Jeez, they're all right, he does seem like the younger brother. Still, he is kind of cute when he's asleep."_ Saige thought.

She decided to go ahead and put the blanket back on Ed since she wasn't in a hurry. Saige grabbed the blanket and snapped it in the air, letting drape over Ed. Once she did, Saige was about to go and finally get some water, but she suddenly felt her wrist be grabbed. Saige looked down to see it was Ed grabbing her wrist, even though he was still asleep.

"So soft..." Ed mumbled in his sleep.

Saige gained a slight blush from that, her heart also skipping a beat. She then carefully wiggled her hand free. Once she did, Saige held her hand that Ed was holding close to her chest and, suddenly not thirsty anymore, went back to room, a lot faster than when she came downstairs. When she reached her room, she quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against. The whole time, her hand not leaving her chest.

 _"No...I can't think or feel like that. I just need to survive and get home. Besides...he's...he'll be with Winry in the end. That's what's supposed to happen."_ Saige thought, wearing a sad expression, sliding down the door. After of a few minutes of just sitting against the door, depressed, Saige finally returned to bed, even if it did take her more time than usual to get to sleep.

* * *

The morning finally came for Saige and the others. Ed, Al, Armstrong, and Johanna were all ready to leave for Central.

"Thank you again for everything, Granny." Ed said.

"Sure. And Saige, don't you worry about Nina." Pinko said.

Right after waking up, Saige had asked Pinako, it had Al as her, if Nina could stay with them. It would be too dangerous if Nina came with, especially since Saige would just be worrying about her all the time.

"Bye, big sister, big brother Ed." Nina said, nuzzling Nina's leg. Saige knelt to pet and rub Nina's head.

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Resting. She stayed up three nights in a row. Do you want me to wake her?" Pinako asked.

"Nah, that's ok. She'd just nag me." Ed said. That resulted in Saige hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ed complained.

 _"Honestly, he needs to learn some manners."_ Saige thought.

"You know boys, you should come back once and awhile and have dinner with us." Pinako said.

"Heh. You want us to come all this way into the mountain just for some dinner?" Ed said. Even though Pinako laughed too, Saige was just getting ready to hit him again when something stopped her.

"Edward, Alphonse. Come back soon, kay? And be sure to keep an eye them, Saige." Winry said, up on the balcony. Saige smiled and waved at while Ed just turned while scratching his head.

"Yeah." Ed said. With that, all four of them left to leave for Central.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Research

Getting to Central was the easiest part of the day, but the easy part was over once the four of them reached the Central Library, now completely in ruins. There was nothing but ash and burnt stuff everywhere in and around what remained of the building.

"There's nothing left here but ashes. Everything's gone." Ed said. Saige just looked at everything that was now burnt.

 _"Honestly, how could Lust do this much damage? It looks the Colonel used this place as target practice."_ Saige thought.

"Major Armstrong!" a new voice said. They all turned around to see two in Military uniforms people standing in the doorway of the destroyed building.

 _"The Lieutenant and Sergeant."_ Saige thought, a smile immediately appearing on her face. She had always seen those two going well together, not to mention that they always made her laugh.

"Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosch. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong asked.

"You have been ordered to come back to the Command Center, sir." Ross said.

"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric, his brother, and Saige Tamanaka effective immediately." Brosch said.

"Hm. Very well, they're your's." Armstrong said.

"What is this!? Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards!? This is getting old!" Ed said.

 _"Now I know how he feels."_ Saige thought, just sweating nervously.

* * *

When they got in the car, Saige sat next to window next Ed while he sat between her and Al. Ross and Brosch sat across from the three of them.

"All might not be lost. There's a women who is well acquainted with the materials in first branch." Ross said.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore." Ross added.

"That sounds incredibly helpful." Ed said sarcastically. Saige quickly elbowed Ed in his side for saying that.

"Gah! What was that for!?" Ed said. Saige breathed on glass and wrote down, 'They're just trying to help, be nicer.'.

 _"Once again, Ed needs to work on his manners."_ Saige thought while folding her arms and glaring at him. Ed just pouted while looking the other way. During the whole thing, Brosch was staring at Al and Ross had been staring at Saige.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Although, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosch asked.

"And, Saige, why did you just write on the window instead of talking?" Ross asked. Ed nervously looked at Al and then at Saige.

"Saige has a sore throat and can't talk. And it's a hobby of his." Ed answered quickly. While the Sergeant and Lieutenant freaked out about their answers, the three of them just looked out the windows until they reached their destination.

* * *

Once they all reached where they were heading, which was where the woman Ross mentioned lived, they found her specific living space. But all of them, except for Saige, were shocked to see the mountain of books.

"Oh wow. There's got to be a million of them." Ed said.

 _"Hehe. This is my time to be one step ahead."_ Saige thought while gaining a chester grin. She pushed past everyone and entered thee apartment first.

"Hey, Saige!? What are you doing?" Al said. All Saige did was still grin while gesturing for everyone else to follow.

"Is she always like this?" Ross asked.

"I'm hoping she just can't help it." Ed answered.

Everyone followed Saige like she wanted. While everyone was complaining as they came in, Saige easily reached the gap where she saw the hand and pile of books. Seeing it, Saige motioned for everyone to come closer and to look into the gap.

"What is it, girl? Did you find something?" Ed said with a smirk.

Saige just glared at him, not being close enough to slug him. She pointed into the gap again, and everyone looked where she was pointing. And after seeing a hand sticking out a pile of books, along with a voice calling, 'Is someone there?', and 'Please, help me.'. Everyone immediately began digging her out.

"Thank you! I am so sorry! I got myself trapped under a mountain of books!" Sheska said, repeatedly bowing her head.

"I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much." Sheska added.

"So, uh, are you Sheska?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Sheska replied.

"And you worked at the library." Ed said. Sheska flinched just from Ed saying that. But a second later, she was wearing a giant smile.

 _"I'm glad I've learned to tune out this part of the series after hearing it who knows how many times."_ Saige thought, pretending to look in another direction up until Ed finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, there was one thing we wanted to ask you." Ed said.

"Yes?" Sheska said.

"Do you remember seeing any research belonging to anyone named Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"Let's see, Tim Marcoh. Where do I know that name? Oh, yes, of course! I remember now!" Sheska said.

"Really!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I'm absolutely positive. There was some hand written note stuffed into a bookcase where it didn't belong." Sheska explained.

"The notes really were there after all." Ed said. Saige smiled at how happy Ed seemed at the moment.

"Which means they burned up along with everything else in the Library." Ed said, he and Al suddenly slumping over, depressed. Now Saige just sweat dropped anime style at the sight of both of them.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska said.

"Yeah, but it's too late now. They're nothing but ashes." Ed said.

"Sorry for bothering you." Al said.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?" Sheska offered. Saige silently giggled at Ed and Al's expression once she said that.

"Huh!?" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"It's just how I am. I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read. It could take awhile, but I could write them out for you." Sheska explained.

"Thank you bookworm! You're my hero!" Ed said, Al dancing behind him.

 _"He's lucky he's in a good mood, or else I'd hit him again."_ Saige thought.

"You're...welcome." Sheska said nervously.

 _"This is probably gonna awhile, huh?"_ Saige thought, sitting down. She looked around and actually found a book that caught her eye. So she picked it up and started reading.

"Haha. Looks like Saige is distracted." Ed said.

"She kind of reminds me of you, Edward." Al said.

"What?! No way!" Ed argued. After that point, waiting for five days in that small apartment quickly passed.

"Here you are. Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes." Sheska said.

 _"Finally! I forgot it takes her so long to finish!"_ Saige mentally groaned.

"Sorry, I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was quite a lot to write down." Sheska said.

"Unbelievable. There are some amazing people in this world." Al said.

"These are really Doctor Marcoh's research notes?" Ed said.

"They sure are. Cone take a look at them. Written by Tim Marcoh. 1ooo easy recipes." Sheska said.

 _"I do wonder why cooking recipe of all things. Why not anything Military related."_ Saige thought.

"Cheska, are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of his notes?" Ed asked.

"Oh yes, I'm 100 percent certain!" Sheska said.

"Then thank you very much. Your incredible." Ed said, picking up a pile of notes.

"Alright, let's get these back to the library." Ed said. Al and Saige followed his lead by picking piles of notes themselves.

"It should have related material there." Al said, giving his first pile of notes to Brosch.

"Oh, I almost forgot Sheska's fee." Ed said, giving his pocket watch and a piece of paper to Ross.

"Lieutenant, this is my registration number and the pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grant and make sure Cheska gets it, kay?" Ed said. Once all four of them, Saige began to silently snicker from remembering Sheska's and Ross's reactions once they see how much Ed gave to Cheska.

* * *

"I don't understand. These are cook books, what could they possibly have to do with alchemy?" Brosch asked. After reaching the Library, Ed set up the notes to lay on the table while Al looked for any useful books. Saige just sat in a chair next to Ed.

"Alchemy's a powerful art. It can be incredibly dangerous if miss used. In order to prevent that, alchemic research is always encrypted. These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced alchemic notes. Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand." Ed explained.

"If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?" Brosch asked.

"It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge." Ed said. Hearing that, Saige tapped Ed on his shoulder to get his attention. She grabbed his hand traced the words on his hand with her finger, 'How can I help?'. She got the idea from reading some books at Sheska's place.

"Wow, that's a new way to have a conversation. Sorry Saige, but you'll probably have sit back and let me and Al handle this." Ed said. Saige looked down, depressed, since she couldn't be of any help. Luckily, Ed quickly noticed that.

"Oh, uh, don't be too sad. If we need any help, we'll ask you. I promise, ok?" Ed said, trying to cheer her up. Saige smiled at him and simply moved her chair to sit by the window.

 _"I know they won't need my help,, but if I just sit by an watch everything, I'll be a burden."_ Saige thought as she watched the brothers beginning to work.

But, not too long later, the two brothers were already laying their heads on the table with gloomy atmosphere around each of them. Saige nervously smiled as she looked at the two brothers before getting and patting Ed on the back.

 _"I know these two were supposed to be prepared for this, but honestly, what did they expect?"_ Saige thought.

"Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out?" Ed groaned.

"Brother, maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly." Al suggested.

"No way! That'd be admitting defeat!" Ed said, suddenly lifting up his head, making Saige pull her hand back.

"So this a contest now?" Al said. That was when their conversation was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice said. All three of them looked up to see Sheska at door with Brosch.

"Sheska." Ed said.

"Thanks to the money yo gave me, Edward, I was able to move my mother to a better hospital. I really appreciate it." Sheska said., bowing her head.

"Nah, it was no big deal, really." Ed said.

"Have you had any luck deciphering it to so far?" Sheska asked. The whole time she asked, Saige had been motioning her to stop, but it was too late the pair of brothers ended up becoming depressed again.

"Have you found another job yet?" Al asked. Saige tried doing the same thing in front of Al, but once again, she was too late and now Sheska was depressed. Saige lightly slapped Al's helmet.

"Anyway, you three made me feel better. It was nice to know that even a pathetic mess like me can help out sometimes. So thanks for that as well." Sheska said, bowing again.

"You're not a pathetic mess. I think that the kind of dedication you show for reading is a talent all on it's own. And besides that, your memory is incredible. You should have more faith in yourself." Al said.

"Thank you, Al." Sheska said. Saige leaned against the table between Ed and Al, looking at Edward while smirking.

"Hey, what's with that smug look on your face!?" Ed shouted. That just made Saige silently snicker. Just seconds later, the short time of silence was interrupted.

"Yo!" another familiar voice said. Everyone in the room turned to see Hughes standing the door way now.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed said.

"Major Armstrong told me you three were here." Hughes said walking towards them.

"What gives Ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to Central." Hughes said.

"Oh, uh, something urgent came up. Sorry." Ed said.

 _"I'm not sure myself if that's technically a lie or not."_ Saige thought as Ed and Hughes talked.

"We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately. And we're still working on getting the Tucker Chimera case situation settled." Hughes said. Hearing that, Saige flinched and nervously sweated.

"If it makes you up for anything, Saige left Nina is safely in Resembool now." Al said.

"Well, that's good to hear. Seems like the wisest thing to do, so good job Saige." Hughes said, smiling at Saige. Saige smiled back at him, even if it wasn't 100 percent genuine.

 _"Still as nice as ever. And yet..."_ Saige thought, quickly shaking the thought away. She couldn't have them being suspicious.

"Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough for us already, the first branch had to burn down in the middle of all this." Hughes said.

"It's been a problem, huh?" Ed asked.

"A big one. All our case record were stored in the stacks at that location. Trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic, let me tell you." Hughes said. Once Saige heard that, she quietly moved next to Sheska and began pointing at her as the brothers looked at her.

"Uh, what?" Hughes asked.

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel, I think we've got exactly the person you guys are looking for." Ed said.

"Well I have read the Military's criminal case records and I do remember them all." Sheska said.

"That's all I needed to hear lady, you're hired! My office pays well, so don't worry." Hughes said.

"Wha-you're saying you want me-uh, thanks so much! I'll have faith, just like you told me to! Thank you! Thank you!" Sheska said, being dragged off already.

"Come on now, right to work." Hughes said as he dragged her away, while also laughing. The three of them waved at Hughes and Sheska left.

"She may not be thanking us for long." Ed said.

"How did you put it again, Al? 'I think dedication is a talent all on its own'? Very smooth, little brother, very smooth.

"Well, it's something I always think whenever I see a certain someone I know." Al said. Saige moved back to standing right behind Ed and Al while smiling at the eldest brother.

"In that case, a certain someone should hurry and get back to work or you're gonna have to come up with a new motivational phrase." Ed said.

After that, Ed and Al worked on deciphering the notes for hours, and hours easily became days. The only thing Saige did was get some food for her and Ed two or three time through the days. Before Saige knew, it was already sunset and she heard chime of bells on the tenth day. And, she also knew what that meant. She looked away from the window for about the hundredth, just in time to see what she was expecting.

"To hell with it!" Ed shouted, tossing most of the notes to the floor. She saw Ed and Al sitting on the floor now. Saige swallowed inaudibly and walked towards Ed, kneeling behind him and patting him on the back.

 _"I can't imagine how they feel. What they've been looking for so long is something so terrible."_ Saige thought.

"What did you guys do to this place!?" Brosch said, coming in with Ross behind him.

"Don't get angry because you can't you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help." Ross said.

"...We did crack it. We cracked the code and decrypted the notes." Al said.

"Really, you did!? But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosch said. That caused Ed to punch the floor. Saige flinched, but her hand remained on Ed's back.

 _"Edward..."_ Saige thought.

"There's nothing good about this, dammit! This is the devil's research. It should've been destroyed. Dr. Marcoh was right, it's evil." Ed said, placing his hand on his forehead.

"What's so evil about it?" Brosch asked.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher Stone...is human life." Ed said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Laboratory 5

"How could the Military authorize research into something so horrible?!" Brosch said.

"I can't believe it, how awful!" Ross added. Saige looked at the two of them and then back at Ed.

"Do us a favor, don't speak to anyone about this." Ed said.

"But, sir." Brosch tried to protest.

"Please! Just pretend you never heard of it." Ed said.

This time Saige wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders for a few moments before standing to pick p all of the scattered notes and books. Ross and Brosch soon helped her. Once the three of them were done, everyone went to the hotel they would be staying at. Saige had gotten food for herself and Ed multiple times, but he hadn't eaten anything.

 _"Man, what am I going to do? Until Armstrong shows up, things aren't going to move along. And even when they do, I can't stand seeing them both so said."_ Saige thought, at the moment sitting on the couch across from Ed.

"Brother, you should really eat the food Saige brought." Al said.

"No thanks...Pretty awful, huh?" Ed said.

"Hm." Al quietly agreed.

"You know Al, it's like we try so hard to grasp the truth, but it always slips away. And now that we finally now caught it, it turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold. Heh, I'm starting to think this god's special way of torturing people who committed taboos." Ed said.

Hearing that made Saige feel guilty, since she can't even mention what they want or need to hear. Still, she wanted to help, so she got from where she was sitting to sit on the edge of the table beside Ed, grabbing his hand again to trace on it, ignoring the surprised look he gave her, 'You need to keep looking. There's always a chance.', she wrote.

"Heh. For someone who doesn't talk, that's the most supportive thing I've heard all day." Ed said. Saige just smiled at him, happy to see some improvement.

"What'd she write down, brother?" Al asked.

"'You need to keep looking. There's always still a chance.'" Ed said.

"Wow. That's really nice of you Saige." Al said. Saige just bashfully scratched the back of her head. Before anything else could happen, there was suddenly a loud banging at the door.

"Elric brothers, I know you're in there! Open up, this the Major!" a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

 _"I would be offended, but I wouldn't be able to respond even if he mentioned me."_ Saige thought, moving to sit beside Ed now that he had sat up.

"What do we do!?" Al said.

"We ignore him, that's what." Ed said. But that plan was completely shot once all three of them saw the Major's arm break through the door, allowing the Major to open it.

"I know what it said, Edward Elric!" Major said.

Ed, Al, and Saige all reacted in panicked way, Saige just reacted like that so Ed and Al wouldn't be suspicious. Also, panicking allowed her to cling to Ed's arm for a few moments. After letting go, Ed obviously went to scold the Lieutenant and the Sergeant.

 _"I know I expected it, but how strong is this guy!?"_ Saige thought.

"Imagine the Military being behind something like that. Often, the truth is more cruel than we bargain for." Armstrong said.

"The truth..." Ed said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station?" Ed said.

"I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now. It's the same as with alchemical notes, what you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be." Ed said.

* * *

"Currently there four operation alchemy laboratories in Central that connections to the Government. We can narrow it down even further. Marcoh worked in the third laboratory, we should start with that one. It's most suspect." Armstrong said, pointing it out. Once again, seeing her chance to help out, Saige leaned forward an pointed at something at the map.

"What is it Saige?" Ed said, looking where she was pointing. That was when he saw her pointing at a location that had a 'X' over it, which also read 'Fifth Laboratory'.

"Hey, what's that building used for?" Ed asked.

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory, but it isn't currently in use. The building isn't structurally sound, so it's been classified off limits." Ross answered.

"It's there." Ed said.

"Huh? How can you be so sure it's there?" Brosch asked.

"There's a prison right next door." Ed answered.

"Ok, so?" Brosch said.

"What was the main ingredient for a Philosopher Stone?" Ed said.

"You said it needed live humans." Brosch answered.

"There'd be plenty of condemned criminals in the prison. Officially, they'd be recorded as executed." Ed explained.

"They're using the prisoners to make the stone." Ross said, her face growing pale and sick.

 _"I was disgusted by that too. Way too twisted."_ Saige thought, a chill going up her spine.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't like talking about this anymore than you." Ed said.

"Prisons from other jurisdictions could be used too. I wonder if the Government is involved." Al said. Now Brosch looked sick as well.

"Why do I have the feeling we're getting involved in something really dangerous here?" Ross said.

"That's why we told you to pretend like you never heard anything!" Al said. Armstrong then took the map they were all using and began making his way to the door.

"This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long. I'll look into what we've talked about tonight. In the meantime, Officers, speak of this to no one." Armstrong said, getting a salute and a 'sir' from the two of them.

"And you, Elric brothers, behave yourselves!" Armstrong said, getting a surprised reaction from the two of them.

"I know you two, boys! You were thinking about sneaking into this building and taking a look around weren't you!? Admit it!" Armstrong said. Once again, Saige saw it coming, but up close and personal it actually scared her, so she hid behind Edward as the Major scolded him and Alphonse.

"We weren't, we weren't, we promise!" Ed and Al said, lying.

"Alright then. And, Miss Tamanaka, please keep these boys out of trouble if they try anything." Armstrong said. Saige moved partially from behind Ed and gave the Major a nod a smile.

* * *

 _"Maybe lying sometimes isn't so bad after all."_ Saige thought, helping Ed and Al tied a rope to a bed to get out the window.

"Saige, we're going. Stay here, ok?" Ed asked. Saige immediately shook her head.

"Come on Saige, it may be dangerous." Ed said. Saige shook her head again.

 _"That's exactly why I'm going."_ Saige thought.

"Saige, I mean it. Just stay-" Ed tried persuading her, but before he cold finish this time, Saige rushed past him and Al and was already sliding down the rope.

"Saige!" Ed exclaimed, looking down at her. She had already landed on the ground below, motioning for them to come down.

"Haha! Now she really is a lot like you. Not listening to anyone, even with their best interests at heart." Al said, going down himself.

"...Shut up." Ed muttered, following him. After that, the three of them made their way to Laboratory five.

"Oh yeah, Saige, I never got a chance to thank you." Ed said as they ran side by side. She looked at him, her face reading confusion.

"You said, not too give up, and you were right. So thanks." Ed said, grinning at her. A blush made its way onto her cheeks, but she just looked down while waving her hand, like it was nothing.

 _"Dang it, he's not making it easy on me."_ Saige mentally groaned. It luckily wasn't that long later before they found the laboratory.

"Hm, a guard posted at an unused building. Interesting." Ed said.

"That is suspicious." Al added. All three of them stood by a wall that had barbed wire at the top.

"How do we get in?" Al asked.

"We could make out own entrance." Ed suggested.

"They'd noticed the light from the transmutic reaction." Al said.

"Well, in that case..." Ed said, Al already ready to give him a boost.

"And, up!" Al said, throwing Ed up on top of the wall. They waited a few moments since Ed had to move some of the wire.

"Ok Saige, now it's your turn." Al said, like it was nothing.

 _"Oh boy, this gonna be fun."_ Saige thought sarcastically, moving next to him.

Just like Ed, Saige placed her foot in Al's hands just as he threw her upwards. She luckily landed right where Ed had pulled the wire away. Saige waited for Ed to lower enough wire to help Al climb the wall, then she followed Ed as he jumped down onto the ground inside the walls. Finally, all three of them made their way towards the building.

"They're not taking any chances are they?" Ed said once he saw the tightly closed door. Saige tapped Ed's shoulder and pointed at the vent to the left of them.

"Ah, good eye Saige." Ed said. Al stood below it as Ed got on his shoulder to get it in.

"Saige, you and Al. Stay out here." Ed said. Once again, Saige repeatedly shook her head.

"Look, the vent may not support two people, so just wait here." Ed said. Saige pouted while kicking some dirt.

"Are you sure you're fine on your own?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Besides, you're too big to fit through here." Ed said, already crawling inside the vent. That made Al crouch next to the wall with a depressed atmosphere around him.

"It's not like I asked to get this big." Al whined. Saige stood next to him and patted his helmet before looking at the vent then back at Al.

 _"Man, now I have to make a choice here. If I leave Al, Barry the Chopper will mess with his head. But if I don't go inside, Ed will get one of many beatings of his life. And with everything changing, who knows the outcome of each situation will be."_ Saige thought.

"Saige." Al said, snapping Saige out of her train of thoughts.

"I know you're worried about Ed. So just wait a few minutes, then you can go through the vents, no problem." Al said. Saige was surprised to hear that, but she then looked at him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own." Al said.

 _"That's not why I'm worried, Alphonse."_ Saige thought. Before getting ready to enter the vent, Saige used her finger to draw in the dirt to write, 'No matter what happens, don't doubt yourself.'.

"I don't know what that means, but if you're telling me to be careful, then I promise to be." Al said. With that settled, Al helped Saige reach the vent and she began crawling inside.

 _"Even if this vent is weak, I'm sure Ed and I are far enough apart to avoid any problems."_ Saige thought. It took her at least five minutes before reaching the vent that Ed had kicked opened. Carefully letting her feet down first, Saige fell down from the vents and landed perfectly on her feet.

 _"Just like the place I got into before I was sent here. Dirty and dusty."_ Saige thought.

There were multiple hallways throughout the place, but luckily Ed left faint foot prints. So Saige simply followed where the foot prints lead, but the footprints soon weren't needed once Saige picked up on the faint sound of metal clashing. Quickening her pace, Saige finally came upon the room where Ed was fighting Number 48, or the Slicer. She came just in time for Ed to kick Slicer.

"My, my. What's this? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're hollow inside." Ed said.

"You're a perceptive one." Slicer said.

"I can tell from the sound. I spar against someone like you all the time." Ed explained.

"So there are people like me on the outside too, are there? That's surprising." Slicer said.

"Yeah, it makes me sick. To think there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the brilliant idea of binding a disembodies soul to a suit of armor." Ed said.

"Hm. Perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 is the number I was assigned when I was on death row, back when I still had a living body, I was better known as Slicer. I was a mass murder, you see." Slicer explained.

 _"You really have to wonder what kind of sick people would do something like use living people as materials."_ Saige thought.

She already knew what this conversation would lead, so while Ed and Slicer were distracted, Saige clapped her hands together and made pink katana crystal sword using the wall. Once Saige saw Slicer show Ed where his seal was, she knew it was about time.

"Now, let's fight!" Slicer said. Hearing that, Saige ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards Slicer, only being noticed when her foot steps echoed through the room.

"Saige!? What are you-" Ed began, not being able to finish before Saige's weapon collided with Slicer's sword.

"It seems another brat has entered this place." Slicer said, pushing Saige back, making her put distance between him and her.

"Dammit Saige, I told you stay outside!" Ed shouted, moving to her side. She just spared him a glance before motioning her head at Slicer.

"Fine then. Just don't get yourself killed. You hear me?" Ed said.

 _"Just what I was thinking."_ Saige thought.

"One or two, it doesn't matter to me. I'll just kill you both!" Slicer said, charging at the two of them. Ed and Saige jumped in opposite directions, the Slicer going after Ed. After deflecting Slicer's sword a few times, Ed's eyes landed on his automail arm.

 _"What happened?! My shoulder doesn't feel right!"_ Ed thought.

 _"Aw crap!"_ Saige thought, lunging at Slicer. She was about to cut the Slicer on his back, but he suddenly turned around and their blades clashed.

"Saige, if we don't end this soon, we're dead!" Ed said, joining Saige as she fought with Slicer. Slicer moved fast enough to keep blocking Ed and Saige from both sides, eventually kicking Saige in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of her making her fall to her knees.

"Saige!" Ed called out, only to go back to fighting with Slicer.

 _"Damn. For a hollow suit of armor, he sure can kick."_ Saige thought, silently couching and hacking before catching her breath.

A few second longer and Saige was finally back on here feet, just in time for Ed to roll out of the way of Slicer's weapon. As Saige moved beside Ed, she could blood coming down his forehead and the cut that was now on his shoulder.

"What a cute little monkey." Slicer laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" Ed shouted. That just made Slicer laugh even more.

 _"If we weren't in a life or death battle right now, I would either laugh or slug him."_ Saige thought, looking back at Ed.

"It's been too long since I've had prey worth hunting. But you're both tired and wounded now, yo won't last much longer. Right about now, my companion should be finishing off the partner you two left outside." Slicer said.

"Is this companion of your's strong?" Ed asked.

"Yes he is. He isn't as strong as I am though." Slicer answered. Now it was Ed who started laughing.

"In that case, we don't need to worry. You see, we've been sparring for a long time, and I've still never beaten him." Ed said. Even though Ed couldn't see it, Saige's worried expression came back.

 _"That's not the problem, Ed."_ Saige thought, tightening her grip of her weapon.

"Your brother is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you so I can get around to taking care of him." Slicer said. Hearing that, Saige moved even more in front of Edward.

"Saige, what're you..." Ed said, not being able to finish his sentence as Saige looked at him over her shoulder.

She then went back to glaring daggers at Slicer before Saige threw her sword at Slicer's head, only to have him move aside. But that's what Saige had wanted, that when she ran at him, she was just fast enough land a quick kick on his leg, to stop him from moving for even a second. That allowed Ed to run at Slicer and knock off the helmet of the armor, Slicer's head.

"That was dirty!" Slicer said, his head.

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Ed said. With that, Slicer's body fell to the floor as his head landed far away from it.

"That was smart thinking, Saige." Ed said as he transmuted his arm back to normal. Saige smiled while scratching her cheek as she looked at the floor.

 _"Maybe situations like this isn't so bad after all."_ Saige thought.

"What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I so kindly pointed out. You going to or not?" Slicer said. That was when Ed grabbed Slicer's head by its hair to lift it up to eye level.

"There's something I need to ask you about." Ed said

"The Philosophe Stone?" Slicer said.

"Yes. Tell me everything you know about it." Ed said.

"Sorry, can't." Slicer answered.

"Hey now, tell me. We did beat you at your own game." Ed said.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not beaten yet." Slicer said. Hearing that, Saige quickly remembered what would happen next, not to mention seeing Slicer's body move right behind Ed.

 _"Aw, dammit! Ed!"_ Saige mentally cursed, rushing towards Ed.

She made it just in time to push him out of the way, but not soon enough to move out of the way herself. Slicer's sword pierced her right below the left side of her chest. Saige's eyes widened and her face paled, even as she coughed up blood. Seeing this, Ed dropped Slicer's head once he regained his balance after being pushed, his face also very pale

"Saige!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Homunculi

"Saige!"

Saige was still trying to process what had just happened. She shakily lifted up her hand touch where she left cold liquid against her skin. When she did, her fingertips grazed cold metal before she brought her hand up to see it covered it blood.

 _"D-damn. This is bad...My head's already feeling dizzy."_ Saige thought, having troubling thinking straight. It was even worse when the sword was suddenly yanked out of her, causing Saige to stumble and begin to fall.

"Saige!" Ed exclaimed again, catching her in his arms just as she fell to her knees, making Ed have to kneel next to her. He carefully helped her to mostly lay on the ground, still making sure to keep Saige in his arms.

"Saige, come on, stay with me!" Ed said, fear and worry completely noticeable in his voice, shaking Saige slightly. Saige silently breathed heavily as one of her hands stayed over her wound, but she made sure her eyes didn't leave Ed's face.

 _"I feel so tired, but I can't...I can't close my eyes, or else..."_ Saige thought, too afraid to finish that thought.

"I forgot to mention something about this mass murder, Slicer." Slicer's head said, recapturing Ed and Saige's attention.

"His crimes were really done by a pair of brothers." Slicer's body finished.

"An independent head and body. That's a dirty trick!" Ed shouted at them.

"Now, now, weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer's head said.

"Either way, I think you have bigger problems to worry about. I may have missed any vital organs, but that girl will bleed to death if you can't defeat us soon." Slicer's body said. Hearing that, Ed's eyes widened at from the mere thought of that happening. Saige, hearing this as well, used her free hand to tightly grip part of Ed's shirt, making look down at her.

 _"Thing's are definitely different here. Ed, he could die...Just run."_ Saige thought, looking up at Ed with pleading eyes. Ed could obviously see that in her eyes, but he just tightly closed his eyes for a second before picking up Saige bridal style and placing against a nearby pillar.

 _"What? No, Ed...You have to..."_ Saige thought, beginning to use her free hand again to reach out to him. Ed grabbed her hand before she could touch him.

"Saige, please, just hang on a little longer. I promise, we'll both leave here alive." Ed said, a serious look in his eyes.

Saige was partially shocked to see Ed's expression look like that and she was surprised to hear him say that. But, deep down, Saige was actually happy to see how much Ed cared about her. So, she gave Ed her best smile and nodded her head at him. Seeing that, Ed let go of Saige's hand and moved back toward Slicer's body.

"Are you ready? Round two's about to begin, short stuff." Slicer's body said.

"Don't call me short!" Ed shouted.

Saige then watched as the fight she remembered took place. Slicer's body not allowing Ed to transmute, and then jabbing Ed in the place where he should've been cut, causing Ed to flying back against the column that was on Saige's right side.

 _"Edward..."_ Saige thought.

Even though she was injured and was becoming dizzier and less focused by the second, Saige still thought of a way to help Ed. It was a small thing, but Saige was able clap her hands together in the smallest way before placing her hand on the floor, making a large enough crystal to make Slicer's body stumble just enough for Ed to have time to clap his hands together and make Slicer's body split in two. He then rested on his knees.

"You reminded me of someone I don't like. And now I've done exactly what he did." Ed explained.

"How could you, you little brat!?" Slicer's body said.

"Gah! He wriggling, that's freaky!" Ed said. Saige managed to crack a small at seeing Ed panic like that, even through all the pain she felt.

"Brother." Slicer's body said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we've lost." Slicer's head said.

"You're not going to tell me you guys are really three brothers, are you?" Ed asked, poking the legs with his foot.

"No, no." the Slicer brothers said. Before focusing on the pieces of armor, Ed looked at Saige.

"Hey, Saige, thank you. You probably saved me back there. That's another one I owe you." Ed said. Saige smiled at him before cringing in pain again and was silently breathing heavily again. Seeing that, Ed remembered that he had to hurry and get her out of here.

"Come on boy, you won. Hurry up and destroy us." Slicer's head said.

"No, I'm not a murderer." Ed replied.

"With bodies like these, are we really even people?" Slicer's head said.

"I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not. If I didn't, that would mean I didn't believe my own brother is a person either. I know that my brother is a human being. That means you guys are humans too. I will not take the life of another person." Ed explained. That ended up making Slicer's head laugh.

"Brother?" Slicer's body said.

"My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating, and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now that we're in these bodies, we're being treated like human for the first time. Don't you see the irony?" Slicer's head said.

"For that, boy, I will give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone and ordered us to guard this place." Slicer's head said.

Hearing him say that, Saige quickly remembered what was about to happen, her face becoming even paler than it already was and her eyes growing wide. The next thing everyone knew, Slicer's head had been pieced by two long needles.

"My, that was a close call. Number 48, you should really know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." A woman said, pulling what appeared to be her fingers back with Slicer's head still on them.

 _"That's Lust. Then that means..."_ Saige thought.

"Well, well, would you look at that. What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" a man said coming from behind the woman. Saige's eyes widened even more.

 _"Envy."_ Saige thought. Ignoring her pain and dizziness, Saige pushed herself up against the pillar she was still leaning on as fast as she could, even with her hand still remaining over her wounds.

"Such a troublesome boy. How did you find out about this place?" Lust asked. After saying that, she split Slicer's head in two.

"Brother!? Brother! Brother!" Slicer's body shouted, just before Envy stabbed his blood seal for the first time.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot. You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices. Do you understand me? You could've mess up the entire plan. What would we have done then, huh!?" Envy said, all the while repeatedly stabbing his blood seal. Once Envy was finished with him, he walked over the now lifeless suit of armor towards Ed, followed by Lust. Ed had to push himself onto his feet by using the pillar behind him.

"Tell me who you people are. What plan are you talking about? What do you mean when you say important sacrifice?" Ed asked.

"Oh my, the pipsqueak's reran to go, I think I made it angry." Envy mocked.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again." Ed said.

"Then what would you prefer, ay, pipsqueak?" Envy said. That resulted in Ed trying to kick Envy.

"Whoa now. There's no need to fight here. Someone might get hurt you know." Envy said, backing away. Ed ignored Envy and clapped his hands together.

"This is a fight that you started, so come on!" Ed said. But, of course, his right arm stopped working right then and there, it falling to Ed's side limply.

"Technical difficulties." Lust said. Right as Ed began to panic about that, Saige had finally gotten in front Ed, blood still gushing out of her wounds..

"Saige!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh, look at this. The pipsqueak brought along an even smaller little friend." Envy said.

 _"I'm so dizzy...I've lost too much blood already...Still, I have to make sure they see this."_ Saige thought. She then clapped her hands together and slammed them onto the ground, a crystal spear forming out of the ground into her hands. Seeing that, made Envy and Lust look at her with shocked expression.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise." Lust said.

"Saige, no! You can't fight in your condition!" Ed said, grabbing her shoulder. Just as said that, Saige's legs practically gave way.

 _"...I knew that..."_ Saige thought, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Saige!? Saige!" Ed exclaimed, getting on his knees beside her body. Since he wasn't paying attention, Envy kicked Ed across the face, finally knocking him unconscious as well.

"This is definitely a new development. I didn't expect another sacrifice to just fall into our lap." Envy said.

"Still, we can't have either of them poking around this place again. It's too dangerous. It'll have to go, blow it up." Lust said.

* * *

On the outside, after Ross and Brosh finally shoed up, the ground began to shake and the building started falling apart.

"What are you doing!? Get away from there!" Ross shouted towards Al and Barry.

"But my brother and Saige are still inside the building!" Al said.

"They're in there!?" Ross said.

"Hm, know what this means. Time to get out of here!" Barry said, running away while being followed by Brosch.

"Brother! Saige!" Al called out.

"Take cover Al, or you're going to get caught in it too." Ross said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"But, Ed and Saige-" Al said, interrupted by most of the wall in front of him exploding, revealing Envy coming out with Saige under one arm and Ed over his other shoulder.

"There you are! I've got a little present for you." Envy said.

"Brother, Saige!" Al said rushing towards Envy has he set Ed and Saige on the ground.

"His life is not in danger, but the girl's may be. Still, they should both be taken to a hospital as soon as you can. Also, you really should keep a better eye on those two. Stop them from taking these crazy risks. They're both a precious resource." Envy said.

"But who are you?" Ross asked, trying to pick up Ed. But, she was interrupted when Sergeant came back.

"Sergeant, help me with them!" Ross said.

"What happened to them!?" Brosch asked.

"We'll talk later. And you should go to." Ross tried saying to Envy, only to see him now gone.

"What? He's gone." Ross said. The building then really started to collapse. Ross, Brosch, and Al were all running from the building. Brosch was carrying Edward and Al was carrying Saige.

* * *

 _"...Huh? What happened?"_ Saige thought groggily, waking up to find herself on a soft bed.

She pushed herself up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower right side. When she touched that spot, Saige was surprised to feel something other than skin. When she looked down, Saige saw that sound stitched closed, along with a few bandages here and there. At the very least the bleeding looked like it had stopped a while ago. She also realized someone put her in a set of hospital clothes, like the one Ed wore in the series.

 _"Oh yeah, I was stabbed in the lab. And since I'm in a hospital, Ed should be around here too."_ Saige thought. She proceeded to get out of bed, ignoring the small jolts of pain every now and then from walking and standing. She left her room and looked down each end of the hallway.

 _"Aw man. Which room is Ed in?"_ Saige thought, scratching her head.

"Dammit! You mean they wiped out everything!? Gah!" Saige heard a familiar voice shout. It came directly from the room next to her own on her left.

 _"Well, that was easy."_ Saige thought.

She remembered what she had to do in a few minutes, but she decided to go ahead and show Ed she was ok. But, since she could hear every word Ed, Ross, and Brosch were saying, Saige waited until Brosch explained to Ed what they said to Al. She didn't even knock before entering the room, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Saige! Thank god your awake!" Ed said, a smiling appearing on his face. Saige smiled back at him, but then noticed how he still was in the same kind of condition as he was originally.

 _"He's still as hurt as he originally was. The only thing different is the cut that should've been on his waist."_ Saige thought, looking at him sadly. Ed seemed to notice.

"What's wrong? Oh, if you're sad about how beat up I look, it's fine, really! I mean, I'm the one who should be more worried about you. You saved my life twice back there, taking a sword for me and helping me beat that guy." Ed said, trying to cheer her up. It worked just enough to make Saige have a small smile.

"Speaking of which, you really shouldn't be moving yet. It's obvious your wound has healed yet." Ross said. Saige just blinked her eyes once before lifting part of her shirt to reveal the stitched up sword wound. Ed, Ross, and Brosch all cringed just from seeing it.

"She's right. You need to go back to your room and rest." Brosch said. Saige just shook her head and moved past the two soldiers to sit on the edge of Ed's bed while carefully wrapping her arm around Ed's automail arm in a sling. Now Ed had a small blush that was barely noticeable.

"Hehe. Sorry you two, Saige just is really attached to me at the moment." Ed said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Brosch teased. Now Ed's blush was very noticeable and Saige was now blushing as well.

"G-girlfriend!? No way!" Ed said, waving his free hand.

Saige looked downward to do two things, hide her blushing face and hide the small amount of sadness in her eyes from hearing Ed's respond like that. Once everything calmed down, Ed and Brosch left to let Ed make a call to Winry, and Saige just followed. Luckily, this time Brosch didn't make the girlfriend joke. But, the three of them did still pass where Al was sitting.

"What are you doing, sitting in the dark by yourself?" Ed asked.

"Hey, hey Al." Ed called out, finally getting Al to look up towards him.

"Brother. Saige." Al said, acknowledging her too.

"You know you can come to the room, right?" Ed asked. There was long period of silence before Al answered.

"I'll be there in a little while. You go on ahead." Al answered.

"Ok." Ed said. Before he left, Saige tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards Alphonse.

"You're staying here?" Ed said. Saige nodded her head.

"Alright then." Ed said, Brosch wheeling him back to his room. Before Saige approached Al, she saw the little boy get his toy robot after it hit Al's foot. Once the boy was gone, Saige walked towards Al to just in front of him.

 _"I do feel bad for Al, but to doubt your own brother?"_ Saige thought, a mixture anger and sympathy in her mind. It too a few moments before Al looked up at her.

"Oh, hi Saige. Shouldn't you be resting?" Al said.

This time, Saige took awhile to reply. And instead of writing something down somewhere, Saige actually gritted her teeth and slammed her fist against Al's head as hard as she could, causing to even fall off. Maybe even leaving a small dent.

"Hey! Saige, that wasn't very nice!" Al said, about to reach for his head.

But before he could, Saige slammed her fist against the wall behind Al and in the way of where he was going to reach, causing Al to retract his hand and quiver, if armors could quiver, where he sat. Now that Saige was sure Al wasn't going to leave, Saige grabbed Al's head herself and set on the sink across from him. Saige then breathed on the glass, proceeding to write, 'Do you not remember what I said?'.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Al said. She tapped her foots for a few moments before Al figured out what she meant.

"Oh, you before the Lab blew up...You don't know what happened Saige, it's fine." Al said. Scowling, Saige grabbed Al's Ed head by its hair and threw it at him.

"Gah! Jeez, are you always this violent!?" Al complained. Hearing that, Saige wrote more on the mirror. 'Do you still have emotions?', she wrote.

"...Um, yes." Al said, putting his head back on. Again, Saige wrote down, 'Do you believe in Ed?'. Al took longer to answer, but he finally did.

"I do, at least I want to." Al said.

Finally, Saige ended her writing with, 'Then you're human. Besides, listening to a guy trying to kill you?'. Saige could hear Al let out a small gasp before he was silent for a few moments again. But, he broke the silence again by actually laughing.

"Wow Saige. Ed was definitely right about you being supportive for a mute person." Al said. Saige finally smiled at him before quickly adding one more thing on the glass. 'Sorry about scaring you and hitting you. And later, you better go have a talk with Ed.' she wrote. Again, Al let out a laugh.

"You got it. And don't worry about." Al said.


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Chapter 9 Author's Note! VOTING!

 **A/N: Hello, peoples! Alright, as you can all tell, we are coming up to a very important moment in the story. The death of Maes Hughes! But, I want you guys to help me decide what actions Saige should take (If he lives or dies I'll decide later, depending on if you guys give your opinions on it or not)**

 **A) Stay in Central and try to save him**

 **B) Warn someone and leave to Rush Valley**

 **C) Just go to Rush Valley**

 **Leave your vote in the comments, or, if you have a very, VERY, strong opinion on this matter, PM me. The polling will be closed once the next chapter is up. Until then, goodbye peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hughes, part 1

 **(A/N: Ok peoples! The votes are in. And the winning vote was...A! So Saige will try and save Hughes, but what will happen to him will be a surprise. Alright, since you all are dying to find out what happens, on with the story!)**

Saige and Al quietly walked back to Ed's room once their little talk was over.

"By the way Saige, how did you know what was bothering me?" Al asked. Saige jumped a bit from hearing that.

 _"Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't notice that."_ Saige thought.

"Oh, never mind. You can't tell me right now." Al said. Saige clearly relaxed after hearing that.

 _"For once I'm glad my voice is gone."_ Saige thought. Just as the two of them reached Ed's room, they came just in time to see everyone, Ross, Brosch Armstrong, and now Winry, ganging up on Ed about him not drinking his milk.

"Oh, hey Al, hey Saige." Winry said, smiling even thou she was stopping as she was pinching Ed's cheek.

"Um, hi Winry." Al said. Saige silently waved at her. Once things finally calmed, Winry finally got to work on Ed's arm.

"Um, excuse me? Is Saige Tamanaka here?" a nurse said, poking her head into the room. Saige simply walked forward to stand by the door.

"The doctor says it's about time for you to come back to your room. Your stiches are ready to be removed." the nurse said.

 _"Oh great, how fun."_ Saige mentally groaned.

"Good luck Saige." Ed said, just as Saige opened the door.

Before leaving, Saige looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ed before leaving his room. It quite awhile before the doctor completely removed the stiches from Saige's front and back. Saige was a little sore, so she waited a bit before leaving her room again. And, just as she was, Saige hear Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' voice coming from the room. Waiting a few moments, Saige finally entered the room.

"Saige, it's good to see you again! Heard you saved Ed's life the other day. Good job." Hughes said, ruffling Saige's hair. Saige nervously smiled until Hughes was done.

"Glad to see yo up again." Al said. Saige nodded at him before looking at Ed who was just being scolded by Winry.

"...Well, it's nothing that concerns you." Ed said. Hearing that, Saige walked over to Ed and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What the heck, Saige!?" Ed complained. Ignoring Ed, Saige walked around his bed and towards Winry. She grabbed Winry's hand and wrote on it, 'Sorry about Ed. We just don't want you to get involved and hurt.'

"I see. Thanks for that Saige, at least you were nicer about it." Winry said, giving Saige a hug while glaring at Ed. Saige hugged back, but felt a little tinge of guilt.

 _"I explained it to her in a nicer way and am receiving a hug, even though I may be in love with the guy she'll end up with. Some friend."_ Saige though, a sad smile on her face.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go and see if I can find some place to stay tonight." Winry said, picking up her things. Saige then remembered what happens next and has to cover her mouth to hide a grin that was coming up.

"Come on, need for that. Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Hughes offered.

"Really?" Winry said.

"Yes, of course. My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you." Hughes said.

 _"Heh. Still as loveable as ever."_ Saige thought.

Once that was said, Winry had no say in the matter as Hughes took her things to carry and began dragging her out of the room. Saige waved with her hand that wasn't covering her mouth as she tried not to silently laugh.

 _"Now that I don't feel guilty for."_ Saige thought.

Soon it was already sunset, and Saige now had no reason to stay in the hospital besides the Elrics being there. So, Saige decided to go out for a walk. She changed out of her hospital pants and shoes to put on her old one. Her shirt was still blood stained and had a hole in it. She obviously let at least Ross know she was leaving.

 _"Tomorrow...Tomorrow Hughes will..."_ Saige thought, looking down the whole time, only paying enough attention to not get lost.

Snapping out of her trance, Saige finally realized just where she had walked to. It was the small pathway with the phone booth where Hughes would die. A sad expression crossed her face again. Saige had always hated that episode, Hughes had a family for Truth's sake!

 _"...No. To hell with being canon, no one like him deserves to die like that!"_ Saige thought, tightly clenching her fists.

After resolving that, and since it was getting dark, Saige hurried back to the hospital. She made it back some time after the sun had gone down. Ross and Brosch were sitting outside of Ed's room, both practically asleep. Saige quietly entered Ed's room, to find Al, naturally awake, and Ed now asleep.

"Saige. I was starting to get worried." Al said. Saige smiled at him before walking over to Ed's bed and getting on her knees while resting her arms on the bed.

"Brother fell asleep awhile ago. And, of course, he originally fell asleep with his stomach out." Al chuckled. Saige smiled at him before putting her focus back on Ed's sleeping face, which had smile on it for a short. Just by looking at Ed, Saige almost became entranced.

 _"I want to keep that smile there for as long as I can. I promise to make you smile, Ed."_ Saige thought, a warm smile on her face as she moved some stray strands of hair from Ed's face.

"Saige, you really like brother, huh?" Al teased, snapping Saige out of her trance. She blushed brightly, burying her face in blanket before just barely visibly nodding her head.

 _"For someone who's just a soul, he's way too vigilant."_ Saige thought, barely looking up from the blankets.

"Hehe. Don't worry. I'm sure he probably feels the same about you, but you two are just so much alike he won't admit it either." Al said. Saige looked back at Al, being able to tell that Al was smiling at her. Seeing that, she looked back at Ed.

 _"Him liking me like I like him...Yeah, well, a girl can dream."_ Saige thought, a mixture of happiness and sadness in her eyes. Before too long, Saige ended up dozing off right beside Ed's bed.

"Yeah, those too are definitely alike." Al muttered.

* * *

When morning came, Al woke up Saige before Edward. After doing that, the three of them waited everyone, mainly Armstrong, Hughes, and Winry, to show up. Small things happened, Ed getting a meal, Saige taking Ed's milk that wasn't going to drink, before they all did showed up. Hughes, Ed, Armstrong, and Al all quickly got to talking.

 _"Today's the day. I have to be more careful than ever, especially since I can't exactly ask someone to help me."_ Saige thought, sitting on the bed as she watched everyone. Her thoughts were interrupted once she and everyone else heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." a familiar voice said. They all quickly recognized the voice and face of the man who just walked in. Fuhrer King Bradley. While Ed and the others were shocked and surprised while saluting him, Saige had to tightly grip the blankets under her to keep from getting up and attacking him.

 _"Wrath. That lying piece of crap, fooling the whole country, just like another Homunculi who hasn't been introduced yet."_ Saige thought angrily.

"Calm down gentlemen. This is just an informal visit." Bradley said.

"Yes sir, but may I please ask the occasion, sir?" Hughes asked, bowing his head as the Fuhrer walked towards Ed.

"This young man. Heard you're injured, I thought a nice melon might cheer you up." Bradley said, giving Ed a basket with a melon in it.

"I guess...Thank you sir!" Ed quickly said. Sitting right behind Ed, Saige ended up catching the Fuhrer's attention.

"My, my, who's this young lady?" Bradley said. Hearing him talk like that to her made Saige clench her teeth, trembling with rage.

 _"Lucky I don't have my voice, or I'd be growling at this point."_ Saige thought.

"Oh! That's Saige Tamanaka, sir. She's traveling with the Elric brothers at the moment." Armstong answered.

"Haha. Then you must be a strong girl to go through all of this." Bradley said, patting her head. Saige looked down clenched her teeth and the blanket even more.

 _"Don't smack him, don't smack him, don't smack him."_ Saige repeated in her head.

Once he was done patting Saige's head, Bradley went back to talking to Ed and the others, letting Saige finally relax. She only completely calmed down once Bradley made his 'little joke' about asking Ed about the Philosopher Stone.

"I know that there's been some suspicious activity within the Military lately, and I believe it's necessary for something to be done about it." Bradley said, picking up the note on the small table beside Ed.

"Oh, uh, that's just, uh-" Armstrong tried to explain.

"A list of the research assigned to study the Philosopher's Stone. Every person listed in this document has been reported missing." Bradley said.

"They all vanished several days before the fifth laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one step ahead of us. Even with my vas network of informants, I have no way to determine how far our ranks have been infiltrated. The most we know about them, is that they know a lot about us." Bradley explained.

"In that case, this is proving much more dangerous than we imagined." Hughes said.

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Elric brothers, you've all proven yourselves to be men of a trustworthy character. From this point forward, I am giving you the direct order to forget this matter and all that it concerns. At this time, suspicion is our strongest line of offense. And our only form of defense is discretion. Do not trust anyone." Bradley said, sparing a visible glance at Saige, making her quickly look away while letting out a silent 'tch'.

 _"I guarantee he trusts me as fast as he could cut me."_ Saige thought.

"Keep this to yourselves at all cost. However, when I deem the time is right to confront the enemy, I expect to see you join me in the effort. " Bradley said, earning a salute, from the Major and Lieutenant Colonel. Not even a minute later, the Fuhrer was leaving through the window.

"Hey Ed- What the?" Winry said, coming in once the guy left, only to be met with the Ed and other men in the room in a daze.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Winry asked. As Ed answered Winry, Saige quickly stood to walk to the wall at the opposite end op the room to lean her head against it.

 _"Dammit, dammit, dammit! No being able to tell the truth of that smiling piece of crap is eating me alive here!"_ Saige thought.

"Saige, are you alright?" Ed asked, breaking Saige's train of thought.

"It's just, you seemed really tense the whole time the Fuhrer was here. Is something wrong?" Ed said. Saige stood up straight before turning to give him a reply by writing on his hand again, 'It's nothing. I just don't trust that man.'.

"You don't trust King Bradley? Jeez, some trust issues you have." Ed said, trying to be playful. But, seeing Saige's troubled face means that she didn't find it funny.

"Don't worry Saige. The King is a good man, I promise. So there's no need to worry, ok?" Ed said, grinning at her.

Saige just couldn't be angry or sad once she saw Ed smiling like that. Calming down, Saige waited as Ed and Al explained their plans to leave soon to go see their old teacher, while whimpering and shaking like little kids.

 _"Oh yeah. They're going to Rush Valley and then Dublith...Greed, he's going to show up there. I better make sure to save Hughes quickly to lend a hand."_ Saige thought.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw Winry asking Ed and Al to take her to Rush Valley. Once Ed finally agreed, and Hughes making the _painful_ to hear wife joke, Saige walked up to Ed to tell him something again. Taking his hand, she wrote, 'I won't be able to go with you guys. I have something to do here.'.

"What? Just what do you have planned that makes you stay here?" Ed questioned. Saige just nervously smiled while waving her hand.

"Brother, I'm sure she'll be fine on her own for a day or two. Maybe she could meet us in Dublith." Al suggested. Happy to hear the idea come from Al instead of her, Saige eagerly nodded head. She just barely noticed Ed staring uncomfortably at his feet.

"Fine. She can meet us in Dublith. We'll give you call when we get there, ok?" Ed said.

Saige nodded her head in response once again before writing one last thing on Ed's hand. 'You'd better not get yourselves killed out there. I still need you two.', she wrote. Ed barely blushed at that before smirking at Saige.

"Heh. You don't need to tell us twice, we'll definitely come back to you." Ed said.

"And Saige, if you're planning on staying in Central by yourself, you're gladly welcomed to stay at my place just like Winry." Hughes said. Knowing Hughes, that meant he had already decided on it happening. And to make things even worse, Saige couldn't even protest against the idea.

 _"He never changes. Still, now I get to meet Gracia and Alicia."_ Saige thought.

* * *

Saige finally arrived at the Hughes' house after seeing Ed, Al, and Winry off that day. She came by herself, but Hughes said he already told Gracia that she was coming. After only knocking once, the door opened only for it to be Alicia answering the door.

"Mommy! It's the girl daddy talked about!" Alicia exclaimed, already clinging to Saige's leg.

"Alicia, come now, let the girl in before you cling to her like that." Gracia said, coming to the door.

"Hi. You must be Saige, right? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gracia, and you've already met Alicia." Gracia said with a bright smile. Saige nodded her head while shaking Gracia's hand.

"And don't worry. Maes already told me how you can't talk, so I'll try to ask yes or no questions for the time being." Gracia said.

 _"Wow. She's so kind, just like I always imagined."_ Saige thought.

Saige spent most of her time doing chores and playing with Alicia. Throughout the whole day, Saige kept a close eye on the time and on the position the sun was in. When the sun was close to setting, Saige decided to let Gracia know she was going out for a walk.

"Oh, alright then. Just come back soon." Gracia said.

"Bye bye!" Alicia said.

Smiling at the two nice girls, Saige closed the door behind her. Putting on a serious expression, Saige dashed to the park where she saw the telephone booth at since she didn't know the precise location of where Hughes was at the moment. The sun was completely down by the time Saige reached the place she needed to get to.

 _"Now I just need to wait for Hughes and Envy. No matter what, I have to stop Envy from pulling the trigger."_ Saige thought, hiding behind a random bush behind the booth.

Luckily, she didn't need to wait too long before an injured Hughes came to the phone booth. Saige waited patiently as Hughes began to try and call Mustang. She really became tense and ready when a familiar fake face appeared behind Hughes, pointing a gun at his back.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver. Please. Go on, just hang it up." Envy as Maria Ross said.

"You look just like...But you're not. Who the hell are you lady?" Hughes asked.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Ross, sir. You've lost too much blood." Fake Ross said.

"Drop the act already. You're not Second Lieutenant Ross, she had mole under her left eye." Hughes said. After standing there with a shocked expression for a few seconds, Envy let out a low chuckle.

"You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." Envy said before adding a mole to his face.

"There, how do I look now?" Envy said. Seeing that, Saige finally made her move by transmuting a crystal dagger just as she jumped out of the bushes.

"What?" Envy exclaimed, only able to see Saige for a second before Saige charged at him, plunging her dagger where his heart would be. That was enough to make Envy drop the gun and fall to the ground.

"Saige!? What're you doing here!?" Hughes said. Ignoring his question, Saige grabbed his wrist and began pulling Hughes behind her as they ran away in some random direction.

"Saige, wait a minute! Where are we going!?" Hughes tried saying.

 _"Envy will be right on out tail in a few minutes. I don't exactly remember, so please, let Mustang, Armstrong, anybody be at the Military base here, please!"_ Saige thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Hughes, Part 2

Being in Central, knowing where to go to find the Military Base. Getting there quick enough, that was the hard part. Saige had to move fast enough for Hughes to follow her since he was injured already.

"Saige, hold it!" Hughes said, pulling Saige's hand to make her stop. She had no choice but to stop when he pulled her arm.

"Just what's going on here? Who was that, and why did they look like Lieutenant Ross?" Hughes asked.

 _"Even if I could explain, now isn't the time. We have to go, please!"_ Saige thought, looking up at Hughes with pleading eyes while pulling his arm again.

Luckily, Hughes picked up on that and finally let Saige begin pulling him along again. Sadly, it wasn't soon enough because before both of them could get any closer to the Military Base, Saige and Hughes were suddenly thrown off their feet and into the street. After pushing herself up, Saige looked back to see a familiar Homunculi, now in his normal form, standing where she and Hughes were just standing.

"So, it was you after all. No wonder you managed to kill me, even if was only once." Envy said, smirking at Saige.

 _"Crap! He caught up with us already! I have to do something fast."_ Saige thought, quickly transmuting a crystal pirate sword and standing in front of where Hughes was still sitting.

"Wait, that voice, he was the one pretending to be Ross, wasn't he?!" Hughes figured out.

"Well, well, aren't you a smart man." another familiar voice said from behind Saige. Hearing that voice sent a quick chill down Saige spine, even as she turned her to see the Homunculi she knew it was, Lust.

"What are you doing here Lust? I was gonna take care of Hughes." Envy said.

"Sorry Envy, I just happened to be leaving but then I came across everyone here." Lust explained.

 _"Lust too!? Damn, why is this happening to me?"_ Saige mentally groaned. Saige grabbed Hughes' arm to pull him onto his feet before making him stand behind her.

"Haha. Look, the little girl is trying to protect him." Lust said.

"Since she's a sacrifice, we can't kill her. But we may not be able to help it if we cut off a limb or too." Envy said.

The two Homunculi started walking towards her, coming from both sides. Saige moved back, pushing Hughes with her behind her, keeping her weapon in front of her. Soon, she and Hughes were literally backed into a wall.

 _"Aw crap, we're trapped. Alright, maybe if I can keep these two busy long enough, Hughes may be able to reach Central Command."_ Saige thought. Nudging Hughes to get his attention, Saige motioned her head towards the direction Central Command was in. Luckily, Hughes seemed to get the message, but he was also wasn't happy about the idea.

"You expect me to leave you behind? Saige, that woman has fingers like spear and that guy-" Hughes tried to protest, but Lust was the first to charge at the two of them.

She was already trying to spear the two of them with her fingers. Saige pushed Hughes out of the way with one hand while using her other to use her sword to divert one of Lust's fingers, but one of Lust's other fingers just grazed her cheek.

 _"Jeez, that was way too close!"_ Saige thought, ducking out from between Lust's fingers to move to help Hughes back onto his feet again.

"Saige, there is no way I'm going to leave you here by yourself." Hughes said.

Frowning at him, Saige decided on the next best thing. In the small alley way between the buildings that were currently present, Saige shoved Hughes into it and created a crystal wall to keep him inside of the alley. Hughes was too slow to get back onto his feet to try and stop Saige.

"Saige!? Dammit, let me out!" Hughes shouted, banging on the wall.

 _"One day Hughes, I promise to explain everything."_ Saige thought, turning her back to the wall and Hughes to get ready to face Envy and Lust.

"You're making this more of pain in the ass than it needs to be. Just let us kill the guy." Envy said.

Saige immediately shook her head, charging at Envy. He was too quick, so Saige missed the first time she swung her blade at Envy. That gave Envy the opportunity to swing his leg around to land a solid kick on the side of Saige's head. She lost her balance for a few seconds before shaking it off.

"You really should be careful here, someone could get hurt." Envy said mockingly. Saige took the time Envy was distracted by talking to swipe her leg by his feet, making him have to move back and loose balance for a few seconds at least, letting Saige manage to cut off one of Envy's arms.

"Gah! Damn you!" Envy cursed, his arm regenerating slowly.

Before Saige could continue that process, her lower left leg was suddenly pierced. Shakily looking down, Saige saw four black needles going right through her leg. Not being able to scream in pain, Saige fell to her hands and knees.

"We can't waist time with her, Envy. Hurry and go kill that man." Lust said, forcefully pulling her fingers out of Saige's leg.

 _"No. Hughes."_ Saige thought, forcing herself onto her feet. But by the time she was, Envy had smashed Saige's crystal wall to pieces.

"Alright, now to- what the? Where is he?" Envy said, looking deeper into the alley way.

"What's wrong, Envy?" Lust asked.

"It's Hughes, he's not in the alley anymore." Envy explained.

 _"What?! No, where is he!?"_ Saige thought, panicking after hearing what they said.

Before she could figure that out herself, two blades came flying out of no where, one each hitting Lust and Envy in the head. Easily recognizing the small throwing knives in the Homunculi's heads, Saige followed where they were they thrown from and saw Hughes standing in the entrance of another ally.

 _"There must've been a connecting alley way in there."_ Saige thought, still staring at Hughes with wide eyes.

"Sorry Saige, but I'm not exactly the kind of person to sit still if I see a chance to get involved in the action." Hughes said, letting out a chuckle.

 _"That...freakin' moron."_ Saige thought, a relieved smile on her face. She limped towards him since there was still a hole in her leg.

 _"They won't be down for long, so we've got to get to Central Command-"_ Saige was thinking.

But, her thoughts were stopped when Hughes suddenly pushed her out of the way, only for two familiar black needles to pierce him, one almost dead center of his chest, and the other near his right collar bone. Before anything could be done, two more needles pierced him in his lower left side. Saige was already in a kneeling position, so she could easily see what had just happened.

 _"...N-no...Hughes..."_ Saige numbly thought.

She followed the spears back to see Lust barely standing, along with envy. That was about when Lust retracted her fingers, letting Hughes fall to the ground. Saige quickly crawled beside him, earning small relief to see he was at least breathing.

 _"Damn...There's too much blood. No, he'll die!"_ Saige thought panicking. She was thinking of anyway she could to stop or at least slow the bleeding.

"I wouldn't bother with him. He's as good as dead now." Envy said, finally pulling the blade out of his head.

Ignoring him, Saige was still desperately thinking of something while putting pressure on one of the puncture wounds. Finally, something came to her when she felt the moistness of the blood. She remembered 'The Freezer' from the very beginning of the series, how he hardened his blood to make a weapon.

 _"I don't know the properties of water entirely, but please, let this work."_ Saige thought, ripping open Hughes' blue uniform vest.

Looking at the wounds that were closest together and covered in the most blood, Saige clapped her hands together and placed them on his chest, blue sparks automatically being created. She kept her hands remained like that for more than a few moments until she didn't feel that much moistness. When she pulled her hands away slowly, Saige was even more relieved to see that at least two wounds were covered in hardened blood.

 _"It worked...It worked!"_ Saige thought gladly.

"Well, I'll be damned. She stopped most of the bleeding." Lust said.

"Don't worry. We'll just fill him with more holes." Envy said, cracking his knuckles.

 _"Damn, I can't stay here anymore. Hughes' life is still in danger. Think Saige, think! Underground is definitely out of the question...That's it!"_ Saige thought.

Pulling Hughes' into her arms, Saige clapped her hands together, planting them both on the ground, creating a massive dust cloud, along with a crater forming from where her hands were placed. Lust and Envy both jumped back to avoid getting caught in it.

"Dammit. What a stupid move!" Envy said.

"Either way, it seemed to work." Lust said, the dust clearing. All that was left was Saige's crystal blade and small pool of blood.

"We better go after them." Envy said.

"No. No matter what, that man will be out of the picture for awhile at least. For now, let's report this to Father." Lust said.

"...Hmph. Fine." Envy said. With that, the two of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

Soldier after soldier was staring fearfully and awkwardly at Saige as she carried an injured bleeding Hughes on her back. But, it wasn't like she had much of choice. She was closer to Central Command than any hospital. It wasn't helping any that Saige was limping with her injured leg and could partially see thanks to the hit she took on her head.

 _"Jeez. These people were the ones who let me in here, they shouldn't be freaking out so much."_ Saige thought.

Luckily, she didn't have to go too far further before she found what the place she looking for. Without even knocking, Saige pushed against the doors with her shoulder. It was Mustang's office, and said person was thankfully still there.

"If you are going to come in, you should've at least knock-" Mustang began to say, but stopped when he saw Saige and Hughes all beat up. His face paled and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Saige...H-Hughes... What the hell happened!?" Mustang shouted, shooting up from his chair, knocking it over in the process.

Even if she could've explained at the moment, Saige didn't have the time. Mustang immediately helped Saige take Hughes to the infirmary in the Command center for a quick patch job before he was taken to an actual hospital. Saige only got her leg wrapped in bandages since they were all clean punctures, and she had a patch put on her cheek once she was there. It was already morning by the time everything was settled. Saige was sitting in Hughes' room since Mustang couldn't just leave Central Command and someone had to watch Hughes. Hughes was still unconscious, laying in a hospital bed.

 _"They said he would live, but he's still not up yet. He hasn't even moved or anything."_ Saige thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud foot steps coming towards the room she and Hughes were in. It didn't take long before the footsteps stopped and the doors flung open. It wasn't that much if a surprise to see that it was Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong. Mustang walked over to Saige first.

"Saige, just what the happened to you two last night?" Mustang asked in a serious tone.

"Colonel, please calm down." Hawkeye said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Silently sighing, Saige stood up and Colonel's hand to write on it, 'We were attacked. People were trying to kill Hughes.'.

"What?! Who was it?" Mustang asked. Saige flinched from Mustang raising his voice.

 _"If I say it was the Homunculi now, even more thing will be thrown off. Not being canon, I'm now ok with, not throwing of the whole dang series. They'll find out eventually, that's enough."_ Saige thought. Taking his hand again, Saige wrote, 'It was the same people from the fifth laboratory.'.

"The people from the fifth laboratory, again?" Mustang said.

"It seems they're becoming more bold if they're targeting us directly." Armstrong said.

"Pardon me." a doctor said, coming into the room. That caught everyone's attention.

"I just came to give Miss Tamanaka Hughes' final results." the doctor said. Saige moved past everyone to be in front of the doctor, quietly waiting for him to continue.

"He lost a lot of blood, but thanks to you stopping the bleeding of two of the wounds, his life is no longer in danger, however..." the doctor said, trailing off as he looked at his clipboard.

"I'm afraid Mr. Hughes is now comatose. And it's unclear when or if he'll wake up." the doctor said. Saige's breath caught after hearing that. She moved backwards to sit on her chair again while resting her face in her hands.

 _"Comatose? No...you have to be kidding me!"_ Saige thought, clenching her teeth.

"We'll keep monitoring him for the time being." the doctor said before leaving. No one moved for a few moments.

 _"...Dammit. I completely messed this up."_ Saige thought, her hands trembling and feeling like she was about to cry.

Even if Hughes would live, being in a coma isn't exactly better. For some time, she felt like she had failed, but that was when Saige felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mustang standing next to her.

"You don't have to feel bad about this. He would've been dead without you. So you have my thanks, Saige." Mustang said, actually smiling at her.

Saige was shocked for a few moments before her eyes became misty and she quickly got up to wrap her arms around his waist while burying her face in Mustang's chest. Since she never had her father around, having a father-like figure like Mustang with her at a time like this made Saige feel better.

 _"I didn't screw up...I didn't screw up. He's alive. That's enough."_ Saige thought, tightening her hug on the Colonel. After being surprised for a second, Mustang wrapped an arm around Saige tightly.

* * *

"And, that's about all of the situation." Mustang said.

Mustang, Saige, and Hawkeye all went back to Hughes' house to explain to Gracia what had happened. She definitely seemed to take it harder than anyone else, but it was at least a better reaction than hearing that Hughes was dead.

"I...I see." Gracia said. Saige, sitting across from Gracia and beside Mustang, tightly gripped her hands together.

"Saige." Gracia said, getting said person's attention.

Saige looked at her with a guilty expression to see Gracia motioning for her to sit beside her. Saige hesitantly moved to sit right next to Gracia. Saige was really surprised when Gracia pulled her into a tight hug. Saige wasn't able to see Gracia's face when she was hugging her.

"Thank you. It may not be the best situation, but he's alive. So, thank you." Gracia said. Once again, Saige's eyes became watery and she tightly hugged Gracia back.

'I'm sorry.' Saige mouthed. She mouthed that over and over again until the hug was over by Alicia tugging on Gracia's clothes.

"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" Alicia asked. Looking at Saige first, Gracia smiled sadly at Alicia and placed her on her lap.

"Daddy's just going to be asleep for a long time, Alicia." Gracia said.

"But Daddy has a lot of work to do." Alicia said.

"I know that, Alicia. But, thanks to Saige, he'll be able to do that work when he wakes up." Gracia said.

"Really!?" Alicia said excitedly. Gracia simply nodded. See in that, Alicia moved to sit in Saige's lap while hugging her around her waist.

"Thank you, sissy!" Alicia said. Saige was hesitant, but she finally began rubbing Alicia on the head while smiling at her.

 _"I'm glad. Neither of them cried this time."_ Saige thought.

"We'll be leaving then." Mustang said, standing up.

Hearing that, before he could leave, Saige got up one more time and gave Mustang another hug from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Mustang could see Saige looking up at him while grinning. Mustang gave her a small smile back.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you now, Colonel." Hawkeye said with a small laugh.

"It's only natural. Every growing child needs a father figure." Armstrong said, making Saige think she saw a sparkle by his head.

"A father figure, huh?" Mustang said, turning to completely face Saige after she let him go.

"Heh. You certainly have a judgement of character, don't you?" Mustang laughed, ruffling Saige's hair.

 _"Wow. I wonder if this is what it feels like having a father be proud of you?"_ Saige thought, blushing from smiling so much.

"I will admit, I am curious how you knew Hughes was in danger, Saige. But, I won't get on your case for saving a life." Hawkeye said.

"So, what is your plan now?" Armstrong asked. She walked over to him and wrote on his hand, 'I'll be catching a train to Dublith tomorrow.'.

"Planning on meeting the Elrics then?" Armstrong asked. Saige nodded her head to reply.

"Do you plan on telling them about this?" Hawkeye asked. Saige looked at for a second before looking down.

"They'll find out no matter what. So telling them now or later is your choice." Mustang said. Looking up at him, Saige smile again and nodded her head.

 _"Now he's giving me advice. I love having a father figure!"_ Saige thought. With that, all three of them left, leaving Saige, Gracia, and Alicia.

"Saige, I'll get dinner ready quickly so you can get a good nights rest. Mind helping me?" Gracia asked. Of course, Saige quickly started helping.

 _"Hughes is alive and I'll be able to see Ed again really soon. Good things really can happen after all!"_ Saige thought, grinning all the while.

* * *

 **(A/N: And there you go! Hughes is alive, just not kicking as much as he could be. I want to say thanks to everyone who voted and gave their own opinions and ideas. So, till the next chapter, goodbye peoples!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Train ride and...Bald!?

The next day, Gracia woke Saige up so she was able to leave early in the morning to find out when she could leave to Dublith. Gracia even gave Saige extra clean clothes and some snacks for along the way, and a small backpack to carry them in. Just as Saige got there, there was luckily a train leaving just in fifteen minutes.

 _"Man. Things are going so good right now, so why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"_ Saige thought. Shrugging off the feeling, Saige bought herself a ticket to Dublith and was getting ready to board the train when a few familiar figures caught her attention.

 _"Wait, isn't that..."_ Saige thought, looking closer until she recognized who they were.

 _"Armstrong?!What is he doing here?"_ Saige thought, decided to rush towards the Major. Armstrong quickly noticed the teen rushing towards him.

"Ah, Saige. I'm glad you're still here." Armstrong said. Saige shrugged while taking Mustang's hand to write on it, 'What are you doing here?'.

"The people at Central Command thought it would be best if someone accompanied you on your way to Dublith. With the people who tried to kill Hughes still out there knowing your face while your injured, it seems like the best option." Armstrong explained. Saige couldn't help but smile since she just knew that when Armstrong said 'people', he meant Mustang.

 _"Well, that does make sense. Besides, he is gonna come to Dublith in the future anyway. So this is actually killing two birds with one stone."_ Saige thought.

Deciding not to argue, along with the fact that it wouldn't matter if she did, Saige and Armstrong both got onto the train. The train car they were in wasn't that full, so they were able to find an empty pair of seats to sit across from each other. Having nothing else to do, Saige watched the scenery pass outside of the window for what felt like hours. She even fell asleep by the time they stopped at one of the stations along the way.

 _"Man, looks like I've been out for at least an hour. Ed's right, not having anything to do is so boring."_ Saige though, letting out a silent yawn while rubbing her eyes.

Saige looked across from herself to see Armstrong reading some random book, seeing that nothing has changed. But, not even five minutes later, Saige and Armstrong heard gun shots coming from one of the front cars. Everyone else could hear it too, so the car began to be filled with nervous chatter.

 _"The hell? What's going on?"_ Saige thought, standing up from her seat.

"Sounds like trouble." Armstrong said. Before either of them could move though, multiple men came in with guns.

"Alright, no one move!" one of the men. Saige quickly sat back down after hearing.

 _"Crap, someone's hijacked the train...Wait a minute, the only guy who hijacked a train in the series is- No, no. That was only in the manga, and it would've happened earlier in the series. Although-"_ Saige thought.

"Hey, kid." one guy said, breaking her train of thought. Saige blankly looked up at the man who interrupted her.

"Can't you at least act like a hostage?" the man said, obviously annoyed.

 _"Ok, maybe that is what's happening here."_ Saige thought, silently sighing.

She looked up him to blink twice before grinning at the guy, only to clap her hands together and touch the guy's gun. She remembered what Ed did when he was in this situation, Saige figured she would just copy what he did and transmute the guy's gun so he couldn't shoot.

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" the guy exclaimed. Saige simply side kicked him before he could do anything else, resulting in the man falling to the floor unconscious. Everyone in the car had their mouths gaping after seeing that.

"Honestly, children are so aggressive." Armstrong said, making Saige glare at him for a second.

 _"Sorry if I didn't want to get shot!"_ Saige thought.

"That was stupid, kid. We were told to kill all resisters." another guy said, pointing another gun at her.

Remembering what happened next in the manga, Saige first kneed the guy in the stomach to be able to back up to get a running start to be able to land a kick on his face. That was enough to knock the guy flat onto his back.

 _"Ok, stealing my voice and sticking me in this world is one thing. But, sticking me with the whole Bald train jacking incident is where I draw the line!"_ Saige angrily thought.

* * *

"There are two more in the engine room and four more in front car guarding the General. There are four more guarding different locations in the coach car." the guy explained. Saige had gotten some ropes to tie the two guys up while Armstrong asked them some question. Saige also seemed to scare the guy who was talking since she was staying so quiet.

 _"Yep, definitely the Bald situation."_ Saige thought, smiling it a twitching eye brow while clenching her fist due to annoyance.

"Th-that's all it, I swear!" the guy exclaimed, thinking she was doing that because of himself.

 _"Pft, wimp."_ Saige thought. Everyone in the car began panicking because of what Saige just did. Ignoring everyone's senseless muttering, Saige walked past everyone toward the car door.

 _"Ok, things are gonna have to a little differently here."_ Saige thought.

"So, do you have a plan?" Armstrong asked. Saige nodded her head and began writing exactly what she had planned on Armstrong's hand.

"Understood. I'll follow your lead then." Armstrong said.

"Wh-who are you anyway?" someone asked before she closed the door.

Saige looked over her shoulder, at Armstrong, and then smiled at the crowd of people, not being able to answer, and closed the door behind her. She quickly moved into the next car in front, just in time to see the door in front of open, another guy coming inside the car.

 _"Ok, let's see what I can do against ten big boys. Soon, nine."_ Saige thought with a glint in her eye as she cracked her knuckles.

The guy was rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed for a few seconds, so Saige quickly clapped her hands together and placed on the wall, creating a small enough mallet for her to carry from the metal wall. She ran as fast as she could with the mallet towards the man and, just as he opened his eyes, Saige swung the mallet directly against the guy's face. Hearing some loud cracks, he completely fell to the ground after that one hit.

 _"Too easy. Without the guns, thugs like these are just like anyone else."_ Saige thought, lightly kicking the unconscious man.

"Hey, what the hell was that-" a man said, just coming into the car. The glint returned to Saige's eye before quickly doing the same to the next guy that she did to the first.

 _"And we're don to eight."_ Saige thought, creating metal cable to tie up the two men.

 _"Let's see. There are multiple men on the other side of that door, and only one of me until Armstrong gets my signal."_ Saige thought. Looking up to see a hatch, Saige remembered another thing that Ed did in this situation. Creating something to get her higher up, Saige opened the hatch to climb on top of the train.

 _"Whoa! Jeez, I should've given Ed more credit, this is harder than it looks."_ Saige thought, gripping the train car tightly.

After being able to adjust, Saige began to walk forward as carefully as she could. Once she as on the next car, Saige was extra careful since she knew that Bald would shoot the roof, and her, full of holes if he heard her. Sadly, she wasn't quiet enough, and the next thing Saige knew, bullets were coming through the roof left and right. She ended up running across the rest of the roof of the car before practically falling into the small cap between that car and the engine room.

 _"Jesus Crist! Couldn't they just shoot using a regular gun!? Now I feel bad for Ed."_ Saige thought, breathing quickly and checking for any bullet wounds. One had hit her arm, but Saige was able to pull it out.

 _"Damn, that hurt...Wait a minute...The bullet, really? Jeez, why can't Ed and Al be doing this?"_ Saige though, knowing exactly what to do next now.

Getting on top of the engine room to throw in the bullet, Saige swung in while kicking one of the guy's head into the pipe. And, obviously after doing that, the two big guys with the shovel that were being held hostage started beating the last guy.

 _"Ok. Maybe that part wasn't so bad."_ Saige thought. Giving the men in the engine room the thumbs up, Saige climbed out and back into the gap between the engine car and the next one.

 _"Let's see. I could do what Ed did and flood this car and sending most of the men in there to Armstrong, or...Nope, going with that."_ Saige decided.

Clapping her hands together, Saige made a massive pipe to let in the water from the engine car into the next car. Hearing the sound of rushing water, Saige knew she was able to do what Ed did. When the sound of rushing water faded, Saige entered that car to see Bald the only one left.

 _"He may only be one man, be he has a gun and hidden knife i_ _n his automail arm. Gotta be careful here."_ Saige thought.

"All of this is because of a little girl!?" Bald sneered.

 _"Yeah, and this little girl's gonna kick your ass."_ Saige thought, making a crystal spear out the metal door behind her since she didn't have much metal to work with due to the train's metal being so thin.

Getting onto his feet, Bald started shooting at Saige. Not having anything else planned, Saige just ran forward and took a swing at Bald's arm. The spear was able to cut off the majority of Bald's automail, at least the part with the gun was now.

"Damn you!" Bald cursed, moving back. But, by doing that, Bald put himself directly in front Armstrong, who had caught up with Saige on time, just like she planned.

 _"Perfect timing."_ Saige thought with smirk. Before Bald could realize why Saige was smirking, Armstrong landed a strong punch to the back of his head, knocking him out practically instantly. Bald then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Seems like your plan worked, Saige. All of the other men are tied up in the other cars." Armstrong explained.

 _"Thank goodness. It really was a good thing he was here, I couldn't have done it by myself."_ Saige thought. Remembering Bald's hidden knife, Saige used her spear to cut that part of the automail.

"We're coming close to another town's train station. I'll personally see that these men are sent to Central." Armstrong said.

Nodding her head, Saige and Armstrong took Bald back to tie them up with the other men. It wasn't long after that that the train slowly pulled into the next town's train station. Armstrong took all of the hijackers off of thee train, with some help from Saige. Before getting back onto the train, Saige wrote on Armstrong's hand, 'Are you sure you'll be fine dealing with all of them by yourself?'.

"Don't worry about me. I'll call Central while I'm here and tell them to be ready once I get there with these men." Armstrong said.

"Excuse me." someone said, getting Saige's and Armstrong's attention. Who they both saw was a man with his wife and kids.

 _"Oh yeah. This guy who's a General in the Military was with his family during this whole situation, I completely forgot."_ Saige remembered.

"You're the General and his family who was being held captive, correct?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes. We heard you two were the ones that stopped the thugs on the train, so I just wanted to say thank you." the General said.

"It was no trouble, really. We just happened to be on the train at the right time." Armstrong said, Saige nodding in agreement. That was just the moment the train whistle blew.

"It's time. You should best be going, Saige." Armstrong said.

Nodding again before saluting the Major, Saige quickly got onto the train. Looking out the window, Saige saw the General and his family and Armstrong waving goodbye. Once they were all out of view, Saige finally returned to where she was sitting before.

 _"I'm glad that's over. But still, that situation wasn't supposed to happen during this time, least of all to me. This must be what Truth meant by 'game'. Even if I don't directly affect things, Truth's changing some things itself. That means what I know may not be enough to prevent some stuff. Who knows what else Truth will change...Ed..."_ Saige thought, tightly clenching her fist over her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Meet the Teacher

 _"Finally!"_ Saige thought, practically jumping off the train. It took at least two and half more days after the train hijacking incident for Saige to get to Dublith. All of the food Gracia packed for her was practically gone.

 _"So this is Dublith. Nice little town."_ Saige thought, just from looking around.

 _"Ok, let's see, Ed and Al left a day before me, the train ride to Rush Valley took what looked like one and a half days. Including their one day in Rush Valley, they'll probably get here in a few hours."_ Saige figured out.

 _"Well, I can't just stay here for who knows how long. The best thing would probably to be to go see Ed's and Al's teacher...Maybe it would be better if I just waited here."_ Saige thought, shaking at the thought of seeing Izumi in person.

Mustering up all of her courage, Saige began her search through the town to find Izumi's home. It took at least an hour, but Saige finally found the home of the infamous teacher. Letting shaky silent breathes, Saige walked up to the door and quickly knocked on the door. Waiting a few a moments and getting ready to knock again, Saige heard loud footsteps before the door opened, revealing the giant man she knew as Sig.

 _"Oh crap. He's huge."_ Saige thought, trembling.

"Can I help you?" Sig asked. Prepared for that question, Saige scrambled to get a paper she wrote on out of her pocket to give to Sig. 'I'm not able to talk right now. Is Izumi Curtis here? I'm friends with her students, Ed and Al Elric.' the note read.

"I see. A friend of those boys, huh? Just a minute." Sig said, walking to a near by window.

"Izumi, someone's here to see you. She says she's friends with the Elric brothers." Sig said.

Once he said that, Saige heard a book close as somehow even louder footsteps than Sig's made their way to the door. The door swung open and, almost instantly, an intimidating atmosphere just enveloped Saige as Izumi now stood in front of her.

"So, you say your friends with those students of mine?" Izumi asked. Trembling, Saige hesitantly nodded her head. In, surprisingly fast, Izumi was smiling at Saige while patting her head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! My name is Izumi Curtis." Izumi said.

 _"Wow. She's actually very nice."_ Saige thought, sheepishly smiling.

"So, what's your name?" Izumi asked. Saige's back went stiff for a moment from hearing that.

"Izumi, she can't talk." Sig interrupted.

 _"Thank goodness for Sig."_ Saige thought, silently sighing from hearing that.

"She can't? That does seem to be a problem." Izumi said. Saige shook her head while carefully taking Izumi's hand to write on it, 'My name is Saige Tamanaka.'.

"Well, that's certainly a new way of talking. Still, it's nice to meet you, Saige." Izumi said.

"So, are those two boys with you?" Izumi asked. Saige took her hand again to write on it, 'They'll be getting here in a few hours.'.

"Oh, I see." Izumi said, that intimidating atmosphere returning around her as she cracked her knuckles.

 _"Oh, what have I done?"_ Saige thought, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Well, seeing as they'll arrive soon, why don't you come on in. I'm sure your starving." Izumi said, suddenly nice again.

 _"Talk about mood swings."_ Saige thought, nervously nodding her head.

* * *

Izumi and Sig lead inside their house while Sig worked and Izumi cooked something for Saige. She offered her help multiples times, but they both said she could just rest and relax. She did feel slightly guilty, but Saige was mainly happy because of the 'caring parent' treatment.

 _"They're both so nice. Mustang may still be my main father figure, but Izumi is such a good mothering type. It's too bad that..."_ Saige thought, remembering images of Izumi attempting human transmutation to revive her body, resulting in a body that will never give birth. Saige quickly shook her head to get rid of that bad memory.

 _"I shouldn't be thinking that. Still, maybe that's why these two are so nice to me. I may be a teenager, but I'm still very short."_ Saige thought, somehow still cheery even after calling herself short. It was only a few minutes before Izumi had Saige sit down at the kitchen table with a plate of food in front of her.

 _"Wow, this all looks so good!"_ Saige thought, looking up at Izumi.

"Go ahead, try some." Izumi said. Picking up a fork beside the plate, Saige eagerly bit the first thing she forked off of her silverware. Her eyes almost immediately lit up after taking just taking one bite.

 _"Damn! This tastes great!"_ Saige thought, eagerly eating everything on the plate much faster. Izumi smiled down at the girl as she ate like a child while absently stroking Saige's head, which went unnoticed by the her.

"Saige, since you are close to those boys, do you know any alchemy?" Izumi asked, sitting across from Saige, finally getting her attention. Stopping mid-bite, Saige slowly set her fork down to hesitantly nod her head.

"I see, do you think you could show me?" Izumi asked.

 _"Ah crap! Alchemy, why that topic?"_ Saige thought. Luckily, just as Izumi

"Sounds like we have a guest. Mind getting that, Saige?" Izumi said, taking Saige's mostly empty plate.

Nodding, Saige quickly walked to the door. When she opened it, to say Saige was shocked was an understatement. On the other side of the door was none other than the Elric brothers. When they saw Saige, their eye's widened as much as Saige's did.

"Saige!?" Ed said.

After just standing there dumbstruck for a few a moments, Saige finally moved by just lunging at Ed to wrap her arms around his neck to tightly hug him. Ed stumbled back for a few seconds before he regained his balance and seemed to slowly process what was happening before he blushed a deep shade of red for a second.

"Um, Saige, is something wrong?" Ed hesitantly asked, placing a hand on Saige's back.

 _"I was so worried. And, with Hughes, the Homunculi, and Truth messing with everything...I was just so worried."_ Saige thought, finally slowly letting go of Ed to smile at him with small droplets of tears on the corner of her eyes. Still blushing, Ed scratched the back of his head sheepishly while looking away.

"We're glad you're here, Saige." Al said. Saige looked at Al and hugged his arm for a few seconds. Remembering what had to happen next, Saige's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, finally calmed down. She quickly took his hand a wrote on it, 'Just protect your face.', before rushing inside.

"Ah, Saige. Who is it?" Izumi asked.

Hesitantly, Saige took Izumi's hand to write, 'It's Ed and Al.'. That intimidating atmosphere almost instantly returned before she stomped towards the door. Saige slowly followed her before she heard a loud **'SMACK'** , followed by a crash. Looking out past Izumi, Saige saw Ed now far way against the building.

"Oh, I see the boys are finally here." Sig said, coming up behind Saige. Saige shakily nodded her head.

"Hello, my stupid pupil. I hear you've become one of the Military's dogs." Izumi said. Before Saige knew it, Izumi turned to face Alphonse, who quickly began to panic.

"Al? Look at you, you've gotten so big." Izumi said, acting kindly for a second.

"Teacher, it's really good see you-wah!" Al said, suddenly being flipped by Izumi.

 _"Oh, probably should've warned him.'_ Saige thought, scratching her cheek.

"Your skills are rusty." Teacher scolded.

"You've got lots of energy for someone who's not feeling well." Al said, sitting up as Ed finally came back.

 _"Ah crap."_ Saige thought, paling from the memory of what happens next.

"Not feeling well!? What are you talking about!? I'm perfectly-" Izumi shouted, only to stop mid way by throwing up blood, which made Ed and Al freak out.

 _"Shouldn't they have been used to seeing that?"_ Saige thought, only a shiver going down her spine. That was Sig walked out from behind Saige to see to Izumi. Of course, the atmosphere completely changed after that.

 _"Oi, lovebirds."_ Saige mentally moaned.

* * *

With all of that done and over with, everyone present finally went back into Izumi's house. Ed and Al quickly asked Izumi about anything she knew about the Philosopher Stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone? No, I don't know anything about it. It holds no interest for me." Izumi answered.

"I see. Ok." Ed said.

"There was that one Alchemist. I thought that man from Central knew a good amount about the stone." Sig added.

"So who was this guy?" Ed asked.

"Let me think, what's his name? Ah, Hohenheim." Izumi answered. Ed cringed from hearing that name.

 _"I know he left, but Ed and Al shouldn't hate him without knowing why he left. I don't hate my dad."_ Saige thought.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, noticing Ed trembling with anger.

"...Then he's alive." Ed muttered.

"Someone you know?" Izumi asked.

"...He's our father." Al answered.

"The one who ran out on you when you were little?" Izumi said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Ed said. Hearing that, Saige carefully made Ed unclench his left hand to write on it, 'You know, my father ran out on me when I was a kid'. For a second, Ed didn't anything, but then he forcefully snatched his hand away.

"Don't try and relate anyone to that bastard! It's because of him that our mother is dead. And if it weren't for him..." Ed said, trailing off.

Saige was slightly thrown back from Ed snapping at her, but then she got angry at him and actually swung the back of her hand around, resulting in the back of her hand smacking against Ed's face. Saige's hit was stronger than when Ross slapped Edward, leaving a red mark on Ed's cheek and making him fall out his seat.

"Saige!?" Al exclaimed. Saige was already turning on her heel, quickly making her way to the door before swinging it open and slamming it shut behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Ed groaned, getting back onto his feet while holding his now very red cheek.

"I'm surprised with you Edward. Wouldn't you know that would upset her?" Izumi asked.

When Izumi said, Ed and Al both let out a small gasp from realization. Saige had been with them for weeks now, she's even saved their lives of multiple occasions. In reality, they barely knew anything about her. Sure, Ed knew that Saige wasn't from their world, but that doesn't define her.

"Well, actually, we really don't know that much about her." Al said.

"Really? But she's been traveling with for awhile now, hasn't she?" Sig asked.

"Yeah, but we've been so busy that we haven't exactly had time to just get to know her." Ed said, now feeling guilty.

"...I see. Well, now you have the time then." Izumi said, getting up. She walked over to Ed, just to slug him on the head.

"I'll be making dinner, and you go talk to Saige!" Izumi said, more like demanded.

"Alright!" Ed said, rushing to the door.

* * *

Saige was currently sitting on the roof of Izumi's small home, her knees held tightly against her chest while most of her face was hidden. She had used Izumi's window sill to boost herself up.

 _"Stupid Ed. I never did like how he blamed Hohenheim for everything. Especially because of what'll happen in the future.'_ Saige thought.

 _"Still, maybe hitting him was a little much."_ Saige thought.

"Saige!" a familiar voice called out, snapping Saige out of her thoughts. Letting go of her knees, Saige leaned forward to see Ed below her. Seeing him, she slightly pulled back, but Saige was still looking down at him.

"Saige, I just wanted to, um, you know, apologize for earlier. Also, I want to talk about something with you." Ed said, scratching the back of his head while fidgeting for most of the time he was talking.

Saige decided to go along with it and climb down from the roof top, seeing as Ed actually seemed this flustered about something, she figured it was something important he wanted to talk about. Turning around and getting a good grip on the roof, Saige began to carefully come down the same way she got up. But, just as she tried placing her foot on the window sill, Saige's foot slipped, making her loose her grip and begin to fall.

 _"Crap!"_ Saige thought in a panic.

"Saige!" Ed exclaimed.

Saige closed her eyes tightly, ready to hit the ground. She felt herself land on something, but it wasn't the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, Saige first noticed arms wrapped around her shoulders and her face buried in something. Looking up, Saige was met with familiar golden eyes now filled with worried looking down at her.

"Stupid! What were you thinking? Be more careful." Ed said, seeming to tighten his arms around Saige.

At that moment, Saige couldn't think of anything to do or write to reply. She was practically entranced by just staring at Ed as he still held her in his arms. It wasn't helping that it was just about sunset and there were golden rays of light draping over his major features like his hair and shoulders. Saige hadn't even noticed that Ed was staring at her in the same way. However, Ed was the first to snap out of his trance and quickly push Saige back, hands still gripping her shoulders and blushing a deep shade of red.

"U-um...I-I'm glad your aren't hurt." Ed stuttered, not even able to look at Saige.

Blushing and looking away as well, Saige nodded her head to let Ed know she acknowledged what he had said. After they both calmed down, Ed finally let go of Saige and was able to at least look at her, even if it wasn't right in the eye.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about was, even though I know you're from beyond the gate, we don't know that much about you, huh?" Ed said. That was enough to catch Saige's full attention. Ed also finally looked her in the eye.

"Since we have some time on our hands, maybe you could tell me and Al all about yourself." Ed said, smiling at her. Saige ended up smiling even bigger than Ed was and eagerly began nodding her head.

"Good, I can't wait. Now, let's go. Teacher's making dinner for us." Ed said, offering Saige his hand. Still smiling, Saige took his hand.

 _"Wow. Ed's actually being so nice...Maybe admitting I've fallen just a bit isn't so bad."_ Saige thought, looking down with a sheepish smile as she followed Edward inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Innocence and Greed?

The dinner went just as Saige remembered it, with the exception of Ed talking on Jaden's behalf. When it came to sleeping arrangements, Ed, Al, and Saige shared a room. Ed insisted on taking the couch while Saige took the bed. Al obviously wouldn't sleep, so he would sit in the corner.

"So, Saige, now that we have some time, maybe you could tell us about yourself." Ed asked, sitting down beside Saige.

"Oh yeah. We can hear about where you come from too." Al said. Hearing that, Saige held her chin in thought.

 _"Well, this came up quick. Alright, let's see, what should I talk about-"_ Saige thought, but in the middle of thinking, Saige nudged Ed's arm to get his attention.

When that worked, she took Ed's left hand and wrote on it, 'If you don't mind, can you tell Al about where I'm from?'. When Ed saw Saige write that, he looked at her with a surprised but serious look. When Saige silently looked Ed dead in the eye, he sighed and turned to Al.

"Actually, Al, where Saige is from is a bit, well, hard to explain. She's...from the other side of the gate." Ed explained. The two of them heard Al let out a hollow gasp.

"What!? Are you serious?!" Al exclaimed. She simply nodded her head as a reply.

"Yeah. And they apparently don't use Alchemy where she's from." Ed explained.

"A world without Alchemy? Wow, so what kind of world is that like?" Al asked.

Sitting for a few minutes to just think of a way to describe it, Saige finally gets up to get the note pad and pen Izumi lent her. Sitting back down, Saige quickly began writing with a somewhat mischievous grin on her face. It took her at least 10-15 minutes for her to finish writing, Saige even used two sheets of paper. Waving her head, gesturing for Al to come sit on the bed, Saige stood to let the pair of brothers sit beside each other. Giving Ed the two papers to amongst himself and Al, Saige quietly left the room, waiting for Ed and Al to finish. Looking at each other, Ed and Al began reading over what Saige wrote.

 _"Hehe. I wonder what their reactions will be?"_ Saige thought with a snicker. When Saige made it down stairs, she happens to catch Izumi downstairs. She appeared to just be finished cleaning the dishes. Izumi turned just in time to see Saige.

"Oh, Saige. I didn't know you were still up. What are the boys doing?" Izumi asked. Walking over to Izumi, Saige took her hand to write, 'I'm just letting them read something.'.

"I see." Izumi said. Waiting for a few moments, Saige wrote something else on Izumi's hand. 'Do you think you can teach me like you did the brothers?'. That made Izumi a little surprised, but she eventually a warm smiled came upon her face.

"Sure. No problem. We'll start tomorrow. And, don't worry. I won't put you through the same test as Ed and Al. Just ask them about it and you'll know what I mean." Izumi said while patting Saige's head. Nervously smiling, Saige waved while mouthing 'goodnight' before heading back upstairs.

 _"This'll be great. She can help me use my crystal Alchemy better, and I can know the better basic science of it."_ Saige thought.

As she was thinking that and reached the room she shared with Ed and Al, Saige walked in to instantly feel the atmosphere of the room change. She saw the comical black lines around the Elric brothers' heads. Saige figured they were pretty much done reading what she wrote down.

 _"Maybe they weren't ready to find out about stuff like that."_ Saige thought while sweat dropping.

Everything she wrote was the basic stuff about where she's from, like how advanced her cities were, but she also included the World Wars 1 and 2 since this was a Military anime. She remembered the exact death toll from when she was at school.

"...I...did not...expect that..." Ed muttered setting the papers down.

"I-I think...just reading that...made me lose my innocence..." Al said. Silently snickering, Saige moved across the room to sit between the two boys to pat them both on the back.

 _"Another benefit of getting training, I can protect these two morons."_ Saige thought with a big grin.

* * *

The next morning, Saige woke up earlier than Ed and Al tp get early lessons from Izumi. The two of them went out front after eating breakfast inside so Izumi could train Saige properly. It was similar to the way she taught Ed and Al, especially in the results as Saige landed flat on her back on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"You not talking actually seems to speed the learning process." Izumi said, standing over Saige.

 _"Jeez. Now I sympathize with Ed and Al."_ Saige mentally groaned. That was finally the time Ed and Al came outside.

"Ah, boys. Did you need something?" Izumi asked, not even looking over her shoulder. Hearing that, Saige quickly pushed herself off the ground to stand in front of Izumi.

"Um, well..." Ed said, trailing off as he scratched his head. Next thing everyone knew, Izumi clapped her hands together to create a spear out of the ground and began swinging it at Ed. That resulted in Ed transmuting his arm and cutting the head of the spear off.

"As I expected, you can transmute without a matrix." Izumi said, making Ed let out a small gasp. Saige quietly took a step back from Izumi.

"On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor, and two of your limbs are made from automail." Izumi said.

"Teacher, how did you know?" Ed asked.

"Please! I could tell from sparring with you!" Izumi exclaimed.

"...You saw it, didn't you Edward?" Izumi asked.

"YOU SAW IT!" Izumi shouted when Ed didn't answer right away.

"Y-yes!" Ed said. Izumi waited a moment before sighing.

"It seems both of us are beyond help." Izumi said.

"And Saige..." Izumi said, trailing off after getting said person's attention.

Before Saige could even wonder what was going on, Izumi suddenly pushed the spear's bottom back and hard against Saige's stomach. That surprised her for a second, but Saige then silently coughed up very little blood and fell to her knees.

"Saige!" Ed exclaimed, rushing past Izumi to kneel down beside Saige and wrap his arms

"You're voice. It's completely gone." Izumi said. Saige looked up at Izumi, her eyes wide open with surprise.

"H-how did you find out?" Al nervously asked.

"Even if she couldn't talk, her voice would've come out as grunts or moans during sparring and when I just did that." Izumi explained.

"I guess...B-but, Saige didn't see it! Honest!" Ed said, his arms tightening around Saige's shoulders.

"Either way, we'll deal with her problem later. For now, I think it's time we talk, Edward, Alphonse." Izumi said, leading the two inside.

Giving Saige a reassuring smile, Ed let go of Saige and walked inside after Al did. Now that Saige was all by herself, she finally pushed herself back onto her feet. Since going inside right now didn't seem like a good idea, Saige decided to go a little walk around town.

 _"Jeez. And here I thought I could pull one over on Izumi."_ Saige thought with a sad smile. As she was walking, Saige was mainly looking down, so she wasn't able to see when she bumped into someone.

 _"Oh, my bad-"_ Saige thought and tried to mouth, at the same time looking up.

But, she was cut short when Saige saw who she bumped into. It was pretty much impossible for her to forget the man smirking right in front of her, especially when she saw his very unique tattoo on his hand. It was the one Homunculus in Dublith, the one she wasn't supposed to meet yet. Greed.

"Oh. My apologizes, lady. Though, you really should watch where you're going." Greed said.

 _"Oh crap. This is bad. Al was supposed to meet Greed at the Devil's Nest, not me meeting him on the street. What's he even doing here!?"_ Saige thought, slightly backing up.

"...Hey, now that I take a better look at ya', weren't you with that giant suit of armor?" Greed said, leaning forward with his hand on his chin.

Hearing that, Saige turned on her heel to try and run for it, but her shoulder was then violently yanked back, causing Saige skid across the ground on her back for a few seconds. She tightly closed her eyes from the pain, so when she opened them, she saw Greed hovering above her.

"Now, that was pretty rude. I was just asking a question." Greed said with a smirk. Quickly scrambling back and onto her feet, Saige got into a fighting position.

"Hehe. Relax. It's not my style to fight women." Greed said, waving his hand. Saige lowered her just a bit, but not completely, once Greed said that.

"Listen, something tells me we can both benefit from a little 'trade'. I mean, you seem like a trustworthy person." Greed said.

Not being able to speak, Saige just looked at Greed with a questionable look. Greed walked over to Saige to stand right in front of her. Before she could do anything else, Saige's hand was grabbed by Greed. Saige was shocked for a quick second, but she didn't try and yank her hand away as Greed placed something in it.

"Tell that giant suit of armor to come to the Devil's Nest. There'll be some friends of mine waiting for him. Do that, and you'll get a better reward next time." Greed said, letting Saige's hand slip out of his as he walked away.

Saige silently watched as Greed's figure vanished in the distance. Her trance was finally broken when Saige remembered Greed placed something in her hand. Saige slowly unclenched her hand to see what Greed put in there, and what she almost made Saige's heart skip a beat. It was smaller than any general one, but it was still...a Philosopher's Stone.

 _"A...a Philosopher's Stone!? B-but, where would he get one!? Is it part of his own, or is it from Father, what do I do with it!?"_ Saige thought, completely in a panic.

 _"Should...should I give this to Ed? I mean...I know he'll never use it, but still..."_ Saige thought.

 _"No, no. I shouldn't even have this thing. It's evil."_ Saige thought, getting ready to throw it.

But, right as she was about to swing her arm forward, Saige stopped herself. She just couldn't bring herself to swing her arm all the way or to unclench her fist. After a few moments of struggling, Saige finally let her arm drop to her side, the Philosopher's Stone still in hand.

 _"Damn it. Damn it! I can't bring myself to do it!...Ok, I'll hold onto it for now. But only for emergency. Who knows what Truth is planning next."_ Saige thought, placing the tiny stone in her pocket and proceeding to walk back to Izumi's place.

 _"Now, I just have to make sure I can get Al meets Greed. I wonder if they're done talking to Izumi yet."_ Saige thought. That was the exact time Saige got back to Izumi's house, where she saw Izumi standing by the window with Ed and Al behind her.

"You're expelled." Izumi said.

 _"Well, that answers my question."_ Saige thought.


End file.
